Whats new fr 2015
Bailey est l'annonciatrice des nouvelles officielles, vous pouvez la suivre sur Twitter. Les nouvelles de cette page sont copiées directement à partir de celles du jeu (signatures incluses). En tant que telles, elles sont placées sous la licence CC-by-NC-SA 3.0. Des libertés peuvent occasionnellement être prises, comme des corrections d'orthographe ou un ajustement des retours à la ligne en fonction du format. Pour voir les nouvelles directement dans le jeu, utilisez l'option "Montrer Bailey" dans les Paramètres (lien direct). ---- Voici toutes les nouvelles de 2015. Vous voulez également lire les nouvelles des autres années ? Vous les trouverez là : * 2016 * 2014 * 2013 Vous cherchez une date uniquement ? Vous pouvez consulter l'histoire d'Habitica sur les pages Histoire d'Habitica: * 2013-2014 * 2015-2016 ---- Décembre 2015 12/30/2015 Célébrations de la Saint-Sylvestre: Chapeaux de fête, cartes de la nouvelle année, publication invitée de Beeminder et dernière chance pour l'ensemble du costume de pinguin Chapeaux de fête En l'honneur de la nouvelle année, des chapeaux de fête sont disponibles à la Boutique des récompenses! Les nouveaux usager•ère•s reçoivent le chapeau de fête absurde, ceux et celles qui en on déjà reçu un l'an dernier reçoivent le chapeau de fête rigolo ou le tout nouveau chapeau de fête ridicule. Ces chapeaux seront disponibles à l'achat jusqu'au 31 janvier mais une fois que vous les avez obtenus, ils sont à vous pour la vie. Profitez-en bien! par Lemoness et SabreCat Cartes de la nouvelle année (jusqu'au 1er janvier uniquement!) Jusqu'au 1er janvier uniquement, la Boutique Saisonnière vend des cartes de la nouvelle année! Vous pouvez dès maintenant envoyer des cartes à vos ami•e•s (et à vous-même) pour leur souhaiter une bonne année pleines de bonnes habitudes. Tou•te•s les expéditeurs•trices et destinataires•trices recevront le badge Vieille Connaissance! Dernière chance pour les potions à la menthe poivrée et l'ensemble de la flamme d'hiver Rappel: c'est le dernier jour pour acheter des potions d'éclosions à la menthe poivrée! Si vous voulez faire éclore des familiers et montures à la menthe poivrée, c'est le moment ou jamais. C'est aussi le dernier jour pour vous abonner et recevoir l'ensemble de la flamme d'hiver! Merci beaucoup de votre soutien <3 par Lemoness et SabreCat Publication invitée de Beeminder Notre partenaire de productivité, Beeminder, a écrit une publication géniale sur notre blog sur la façon dont Habitica et Beeminder peuvent fonctionner ensemble pour vous aider à améliorer votre vie selon vos buts. Consultez-le! ---- 12/23/2015 Objet de transformation Boule de neige, objets d'abonné•e de décembre et mise à jour Android Objets d'abonné•e de décembre Les objets d'abonné•e de décembre sont sortis : voici l'ensemble de la Flamme Hivernale ! Chaque abonné•e de décembre recevra la Flamme Hivernale et l'Armure du Feu Glacial. Il vous reste huit jours pour vous abonner et recevoir cet ensemble d'objets ! Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien - on compte vraiment sur vous pour faire en sorte que Habitica reste libre d'accès et continue de tourner sans problème. par Lemoness Objet de transformation Boule de neige Touchez vos partenaires d'équipe avec une boule de neige et ils subiront une mystérieuse transformation jusqu'à leur prochain début de journée ! Vous pouvez acheter les boules de neige dans la Boutique Saisonnière contre de l'or. Vous ne voulez pas être transformés ? Achetez simplement un peu de sel dans la colonne des récompenses pour annuler le sort. Mise à jour Android Grâce à nos formidables contributeurs open source, nous avons sorti une nouvelle mise à jour Android ! Elle contient de nombreuses corrections bugs et quelques-unes des petites améliorations demandées, comme the floating action button hiding on scroll. N'hésitez pas à la télécharger dès maintenant ! Et si jamais vous pouviez prendre une pause entre deux Quotidiennes le temps de nous laisser votre appréciation, cela serait avec plaisir. Cela nous aide vraiment :). par Data5tream, dlew, Vorgone, farsidesoul, viirus, negue et FranzeJR ---- 12/18/2015 La Fantaisie Hivernale commence: équipement de classe d'hiver, boutique saisonnière, et décoration des PNJ! La Fantaisie Hivernale commence Une brise glaciale souffle depuis les steppes Stoïcalmes, et la neige tombe doucement sur Habitudiville. L'événement de la Fantaisie Hivernale a commencé! Equipement de classe d'hiver Dès maintenant et jusqu'au 31 janvier, des costumes en édition limitée sont disponibles dans la colonne des récompenses. Suivant votre classe, vous pouvez être un Voleur Cacao, un Sorcier Snowboardeur, un Guerrier Bonhomme de Neige ou une Fée Festive! Soyez productif•ve•s pour gagner suffisamment d'Or avant qu'ils ne disparaissent. Bonne chance! par Podcod, Io Breese, foreverender, et Lemoness La Boutique Saisonnière est ouverte! La Boutique Saisonnière est ouverte! La sorcière saisonnière a stocké les versions des équipement d'édition saisonnière des hivers précédents et ils sont maintenant disponibles pour des gemmes à la place de l'or, et les deux quêtes d'hiver, Trappeur Noël et Trouvez l'Ourson. De plus, il y aura plus de marchandises à la boutique plus tard pendant l'événement. La Boutique Saisonnière sera ouverte jusqu'au 31 janvier, donc n'attendez pas! par SabreCat et Lemoness Costumes des PNJ On dirait que les PNJ sont vraiment d'humeur festive et hivernale sur le site. Qui ne le serait pas? Après tout, il y a beaucoup plus de célébrations à venir... par Lemoness ---- 12/15/2015 ANDROID APP UPDATE AND UNICORN PET QUEST Android App Update We've released a new version of the Android beta, which includes Facebook login, head accessories and eyewear, and many bug fixes! Download it here. Thank you to everyone who wrote in to mobile@habitica.com when they found issues! We've also open-sourced the repository! If you'd like to jump in and help out with bug-crushing, or build that feature that you're dying to see, now's the time. You'll be rewarded for your efforts with contributor tiers! Finally, if you like what we're doing, the best thank-you of all is to leave us a review. It really helps us out! Thank you so much. by Viirus, Negue, and FranzeJR Unicorn Pet Quest There's a new pet quest in the Quest Shop: Convincing the Unicorn Queen! It will take a unicorn to purify the waters of Conquest Creek, but that means hiking through the frigid peaks of the Meandering Mountains. Can you prove to the Unicorn Queen that your cause is worthy? If so, you'll earn some unicorn eggs! by Lemoness and SabreCat Art by UncommonCriminal, Lukreja, and rosiesully Writing by Tru ---- 12/10/2015 ANDROID APP BETA IS LIVE! Android App Beta Android users, rejoice! We're releasing the beta version of our brand-new, totally rewritten native Android app. Download it here! It's a beta version, which means that some features are still missing, but we are working to create additional releases for the coming weeks. You can help us make the app even better by leaving us feedback and reporting bugs under About > Report a Bug! (We are already aware of some, like Dailies sometimes moving around, and are working to address them in the coming weeks.) Finally, if you like the direction that we're taking the app, we'd love it if you could take the time to leave us a review :) It really makes a difference for us. by Viirus, Sara Olson, MagicMicky, Negue, and FranzeJR ---- 12/7/2015 PEPPERMINT PETS AND PUSH TASK TO BOTTOM! Peppermint Magic Hatching Potions A new Magic Hatching Potion is available! Between now and December 31st, you can buy Peppermint Hatching Potions from the Market and use them to hatch any standard pet egg. (Magic Hatching Potions do not work on Quest Pet eggs.) You'll find it very easy to care for your new Peppermint Pets: they love to eat every kind of food! Peppermint Hatching Potions are a Seasonal Edition item, so they will only be available during this time each year! Be sure to get them while you can. by Lemoness Push Task to Bottom Now you can easily push a task to the bottom of a list! Hold the Control or Command key, and the Push Task to Top icon will switch to a Push Task to Bottom icon. Click that and down goes the task! by TheHollidayInn ---- 12/1/2015 DECEMBER ARMOIRE ITEMS, BACKGROUNDS, MYSTERY BOX, AND GAYMERX ARMOR! December Armoire Items There is new equipment in Enchanted Armoire, a 100 GP Reward in the Rewards Column which unlocks after you've attained Ultimate Gear! Click on the Enchanted Armoire for a random chance at special Equipment, including the Crystal Crescent Set and the Blue Longbow! It may also give you random XP or food items. We'll be adding new equipment to it during the first week of each month, but even when you've exhausted the current supply, you can keep clicking for a chance at food and XP. Now go spend all that accumulated Gold! May the Random Number Generator smile upon you... by Lemoness and SabreCat Art by starsystemic, Fandekasp, and nonight December Backgrounds There are three new avatar backgrounds in the Background Shop! Now your avatar can ski on the Alpine Slopes, gaze at the Snowy Sunrise, or bustle through a Winter Town! by Karithina, Inventrix, and Midori88 December Mystery Box Ooh... What could it be? All Habiticans who are subscribed during the month of December will receive the 2015 December Mystery Item Set! It will be revealed on the 23rd, so keep your eyes peeled. Thanks for supporting the site <3 by Lemoness GaymerX Armor In honor of Habitica's partnership with the GaymerX3 Conference (December 11-13, in downtown San Jose), the Rainbow Warrior set is available once again from the Rewards column! It will only be available until December 14th, so be sure to get it now. Plus, the Unconventional Armor set will be available at the conference, so don't forget to pick up a promo card if you attend! ---- Novembre 2015 11/25/2015 HABITICA THANKSGIVING! NOVEMBER SUBSCRIBER ITEM AND TURKEY PETS AND MOUNTS Happy Thanksgiving! It's Thanksgiving in Habitica! On this day Habiticans celebrate by spending time with loved ones, giving thanks, and riding their glorious turkeys into the magnificent sunset. Some of the NPCs are celebrating the occasion! Turkey Pet and Mount! Those of you who weren't around last Thanksgiving have received an adorable Turkey Pet, and those of you who got a Turkey Pet last year have received a handsome Turkey Mount! Already got a Turkey Mount? You, my friend, have been gifted the rare and glittering Gilded Turkey Pet! Thank you for using Habitica - we really love you guys <3 November Subscriber Items Revealed The November Subscriber Item Set has been revealed: the Wood Warrior Set! All November subscribers will receive the Log Crown and the Wooden Armor. You still have five days to subscribe and receive the item set! Thank you so much for your support - we really do rely on you to keep Habitica free to use and running smoothly. by Lemoness ---- 11/19/2015 SMALL iOS UPDATE AND HABITICA HIRING NEWS! Habitica Hiring News Exciting news! Right now, Habitica is looking to add a senior full stack developer to our team, and what better place to look than our awesome community? If you’d like to apply, you should have experience as a lead developer, and be a JavaScript whiz who is familiar with MongoDB and Angular. Bonus points for familiarity with our tech stack! Passion for open source is, naturally, a must ;) Send your resume to jobs@habitica.com with your GitHub handle, Habitica username, and list of favorite online hangouts! Please also let us know whether or not you would be able to move to Los Angeles. We’re looking forward to hearing from you! Small iOS App Update We've released a small iOS update, just to fix some bothersome bugs (including crashes), add a nice intro slide for new users, and make it more obvious how to invite your friends to your party. If you already reviewed the last version of the app, Apple has hidden it for this version, but you can automatically post the same review again by tapping “Write a review” and then just hitting "Send." Thank you very much for taking the time to share your thoughts with us! Posting and reposting reviews really helps us out. by Viirus and Lemoness ---- 11/16/2015 HABITICA STICKERS AND COSTUME CONTEST BADGES! Costume Contest Badges We've awarded all the costume contest badges! Over the coming months, we'll be posting the costumes on our blog, so be sure to follow along. Important: if you submitted a photo but did NOT receive your badge, it probably means that we were unable to view your entry due to privacy restrictions or other issues. Email your photo to leslie@habitica.com and she will make sure that you get your badge! Thanks again to all the participants. We were very impressed by your creativity! Habitica Stickers In addition to our Habitica T-shirts, we are now also selling Habitica Stickers! Display Melior anywhere for extra motivation. by Redphoenix and Sara Olson ---- 11/11/2015 NOVEMBER PET QUEST, SHARE SUCCESS, AND HABITICA T-SHIRTS November Pet Quest There's a new pet quest in the Quest Shop! A slithering foe awaits you among the shimmering sand dunes. Can you defeat the Serpent of Distraction? If so, you'll get some slithering snake pets. Art by EmeraldOx, Painter Prophet, and Lord Darkly Writing by Daniel the Bard and felipena Share Success Now you can share your success on social media when you hatch a pet, complete a quest, or more! (As always, your task details remain private.) Show off your victories to your friends and bask in some well-deserved praise. by SabreCat and Lemoness Habitica T-Shirts Exciting news - for the next three weeks, we are offering Habitica T-shirts via Teespring! Show your Habitica pride in purple or black. We are also offering an EU run for cheaper shipping to Europe! Whether you're getting them for yourself or as a holiday gift, we hope you enjoy these limited-run T-shirts! As always, thanks for supporting Habitica. ---- 11/5/2015 HUGE IOS UPDATE AND ANDROID MAILING LIST iOS App Update! There's a huge new update to the iOS app! The iOS app is now out of beta with this update, which includes a complete redesign, an improved iPad version, and a host of new features such as: *Easy-to-read Streaks for your Dailies, helping you keep track of how many times in a row you have done a task *The ability to manage and invite friends to your Party via the app *Task Filtering - an easy way to filter between tasks to see whether they are due, what category you've tagged them with, and more *A completely overhauled tutorial, including customized sample tasks for new users *New colors that match the new Habitica logo and look *Class icons and more information in the header *3D touch for iOS 9 *Multitasking on the new iPads *Spotlight Search on iOS 9 *Localization - the app is now translated into Spanish, German, Danish, Czech, and Mandarin And more! As always, this update would not have been possible without our amazing open-source contributors. Thank you all so much! There are still many features that we plan to add in the future (including Challenges, Guilds, and task sorting), so stay tuned. If you like the app and the work that we've put into it, the best thank-you is to leave us a review. It really helps us out! That being said, we can't respond to reviews, so if you have a question or you're having trouble, the best thing to do is to email us at mobile@habitica.com, or go to Menu > Settings > Report a bug. Thanks so much for helping us improve! by viirus, Sara Olson, Lemoness, Redbone, geistiona, SyntaxTerror, Caleyra, Kiwie, Mindmaster, Nightingowl, dallas.helton, veeveeraccoon, liskadvacetdva, DizqueDiego, azaroa, and theweirdgirlwithcatears Android Mailing List For those of you anxious for news about the new native Android app, we've created a mailing list so that you can be notified about important updates for the Android app. You can sign up here! Our staff has been working very hard on it and testing out a new build each week, so progress is definitely advancing. When the beta is ready we will announce it on social media and on the site, but the mailing list is the easiest way to make sure you don't miss it! Thanks very much for your patience. ---- 11/3/2015 NOVEMBER BACKGROUNDS AND ARMOIRE ITEMS, AND AUTO-EQUIP NEW GEAR November Backgrounds There are three new avatar backgrounds in the Background Shop! Now your avatar can hop across the Floating Islands, bask in the Sunset Oasis, or walk peacefully though the Night Dunes! by ghostfingers, Sooz, and Kiwibot New Items in the Enchanted Armoire There is new equipment in Enchanted Armoire, a 100 GP Reward in the Rewards Column which unlocks after you've attained Ultimate Gear! Click on the Enchanted Armoire for a random chance at special Equipment, including the Shepherd Set, Royal Set, and Blue Floppy Hat! It may also give you random XP or food items. We'll be adding new equipment to it during the first week of each month, but even when you've exhausted the current supply, you can keep clicking for a chance at food and XP. Now go spend all that accumulated Gold! May the Random Number Generator smile upon you... by Lemoness and SabreCat Art by Podcod and Starsystemic Auto-Equip New Gear Now there's an easy way to control whether or not the new equipment that you buy is automatically equipped! Just go to the Equipment page on the website and click "auto-equip new gear." New players who are buying lots of gear may enjoy having this enabled, whereas more advanced players who have the perfect gear setup already may want to disable it. Have fun! by locks ---- Octobre 2015 10/31/2015 BURNOUT IS DEFEATED! PLUS, LAST CHANCE FOR FALL FESTIVAL ITEMS Last Chance for Fall Festival Items This is your last chance to get all Fall Festival items before they vanish! This includes Limited-Edition Outfits, Seasonal Shop purchases, Seasonal Edition Skins and Hair Colors, and yes, even Spooky Hatching Potions. Grab them all while you still can! World Boss: Burnout is Defeated! Burnout has been defeated! All Habiticans have received rewards, including a phoenix pet and mount, assorted candies, and the Savior of the Flourishing Fields achievement. Well done! Here's how it happened: With a great, soft sigh, Burnout slowly releases the ardent energy that was fueling its fire. As the monster curls quietly into ashes, its stolen energy shimmers through the air, rejuvenating the Exhaust Spirits and returning them to their true forms. Ian, Daniel, and the Seasonal Sorceress cheer as Habiticans rush to greet them, and all the missing citizens of the Flourishing Fields embrace their friends and families. The final Exhaust Spirit transforms into the Joyful Reaper herself! "Look!" whispers @Baconsaur, as the ashes begin to glitter. Slowly, they resolve into hundreds of shining phoenixes! One of glowing birds alights on the Joyful Reaper's skeletal arm, and she grins at it. "It has been a long time since I've had the exquisite privilege to behold a phoenix in the Flourishing Fields," she says. "Although given recent occurrences, I must say, this is highly thematically appropriate!" Her tone sobers, although (naturally) her grin remains. "We're known for being hard-working here, but we are also known for our feasts and festivities. Rather ironic, I suppose, that as we strove to plan a spectacular party, we refused to permit ourselves any time for fun. We certainly won't make the same mistake twice!" She claps her hands. "Now - let's celebrate!" by Lemoness, Baconsaur, Aiseant, and SabreCat ---- 10/31/2015 HAPPY HABITOWEEN! MONSTER NPCS, AND LAST CHANCE FOR ALL FALL FESTIVAL ITEMS Last Chance for Fall Festival Items This is your last chance to get all Fall Festival items before they vanish at the end of October 31st! This includes Limited-Edition Outfits, Seasonal Shop purchases, Seasonal Edition Skins and Hair Colors, and yes, even Spooky Hatching Potions. Grab them all while you still can! Last Chance for Horned Goblin Set Reminder: this is the final day to subscribe and receive the Horned Goblin Item Set! If you want the Goblin Horns or the Goblin Tail, now's the time! Thanks so much for your supporting the site -- you're helping us keep Habitica alive. Happy Habitoween! Burnout is nearly defeated, so what could be a better way to speed the celebration than to have some fun? In honor of Habitoween and defiance of the looming threat, all of the remaining NPCs have dressed up as monsters from the Flourishing Fields! Be sure to visit them on the site to admire their outfits. If only the three Exhaust Spirits could join them... ---- 10/27/2015 BURNOUT STRIKES AGAIN! PLUS, SPOOKY POTIONS VANISHING SOON World Boss: Burnout Uses Exhaust Strike! Many Habiticans have been hiding from Burnout in the Tavern, but no longer! With a screeching howl, Burnout rakes the Tavern with its white-hot hands. As the Tavern patrons flee, Daniel is caught in Burnout's grip, and transforms into an Exhaust Spirit right in front of you! This hot-headed horror has gone on for too long. Don't give up... we're so close to vanquishing Burnout for once and for all! Late to the fight? Learn about Burnout and how to defeat World Bosses here. Spooky Potions Vanishing Soon If you're hoping to collect all the Spooky Pets, be sure to do it soon. The Spooky Hatching Potions will disappear from the Market on November 1st! If you purchase Spooky Hatching Potions before November 1st but don't have a chance to use them, they will remain in your inventory. Be sure to stock up now, or you'll have to wait a whole year for them to return! ---- 10/26/2015 October Subscriber Item: Horned Goblin! The October Subscriber Item has been revealed: the Horned Goblin Set! All October subscribers will receive the Goblin Horns and the Goblin Tail. You still have four days to subscribe and receive the item set! Thank you so much for your support - we really do rely on you to keep Habitica free to use and running smoothly. by Lemoness ---- 10/21/2015 Frog Pet Quest Deep in the Swamps of Stagnation, you find your path obstructed by debris... and an angry amphibian. Yuck! If you complete the Clutter Frog quest, you'll be rewarded with some princely Frog pets! Art by starsystemic, RosemonkeyCT, Jon Arjinborn, and Breadstrings Writing by Fluitare To-Do Sorting Fix To-dos will now stay sorted when you drag and drop them! Often, To-Dos used to change their order unless you cleared your completed To-Dos on a regular basis. That should no longer be a problem. by ikadzuchi and Alys World Boss: Burnout Uses Exhaust Strike Ahh!!! Our incomplete Dailies have fed the flames of Burnout, and now it has enough energy to strike again! It lets loose a gout of spectral flame that sears the Seasonal Shop. You're horrified to see that the cheery Seasonal Sorceress has been transformed into a sorrowful Exhaust Spirit! We have to rescue our NPCs! Hurry, Habiticans, complete your tasks and defeat Burnout before it strikes for a third time! Late to the fight? Learn about Burnout and how to defeat World Bosses here. ---- 10/14/2015 JACK O'LANTERN PETS AND MOUNTS! WORLD BOSS EXHAUST STRIKE! Jack O'Lantern Pets and Mounts The Flourishing Fields are full of cute carved pumpkins - and it looks like one has followed you home! It must be frightened of Burnout and looking for an adventurer to protect it. Those of you who weren't around last Fall Festival have received a pet Jack-O-Lantern, and those of you who got one last year have received a Jack-O-Lantern Mount! Happy Fall Festival. by Lemoness World Boss: Burnout Uses Exhaust Strike! Oh no! Despite our best efforts, we've let some Dailies get away from us, and now Burnout is inflamed with energy! With a crackling snarl, it engulfs Ian the Quest Master in a surge of spectral fire. As fallen quest scrolls smolder, the smoke clears, and you see that Ian has been drained of energy and turned into a drifting Exhaust Spirit! Only defeating Burnout can break the spell and save our beloved Quest Master. Let's keep our Dailies in check and defeat this monster before it attacks again! Late to the fight? Learn about Burnout and how to defeat World Bosses here. ---- 10/8/2015 WORLD BOSS REVEALED: BURNOUT! Burnout, Scourge of the Flourishing Fields It is well past midnight, still and stiflingly hot, when Redphoenix and scout captain Kiwibot abruptly burst through the city gates. "We need to evacuate all the wooden buildings!" Redphoenix shouts. "Hurry!" Kiwibot grips the wall as she catches her breath."It's draining people and turning them into Exhaust Spirits! That's why everything was delayed. That's where the missing people have gone. It's been stealing their energy!" "'It'?'" asks Lemoness. And then the heat takes form. It rises from the earth in a billowing, twisting mass, and the air chokes with the scent of smoke and sulphur. Flames lick across the molten ground and contort into limbs, writhing to horrific heights. Smoldering eyes snap open, and the creature lets out a deep and crackling cackle. Kiwibot whispers a single word. "Burnout." Quickly, Habiticans, we have to save the Flourishing Fields from incineration! All of us will battle this World Boss together by completing tasks, but it won't attack us individually. However, the more Dailies we skip, the closer we get to triggering its fearsome Exhaust Strike, which will target our NPCs! Knowing your enemy is the first step to defeating it. Read more about World Bosses here. by Lemoness, SabreCat, and Kiwibot ---- 10/5/2015 OCTOBER BACKGROUNDS REVEALED, COSTUME CHALLENGE BEGINS, AND FALL PLOT-LINE CONTINUES October Backgrounds Revealed There are three new avatar backgrounds in the Background Shop! Now your avatar can slog through a Slimy Swamp, cackle under the Harvest Moon, or shiver in the Swarming Darkness! by Leephon, midori88, and Draayder Costume Challenge Begins The Community Costume Challenge has begun! Between now and October 31st, dress up as your avatar in real life and post a photo on social media to get the coveted Costume Challenge badge! Read the full rules on the Challenge page here. by Lemoness Fall Plot-Line Continues Although we are now well into autumn, the Flourishing Fields are locked in a sweltering heat wave. The candies grow sticky in the sun, and the Spooky Pets lie panting in the shade. But this is minor news compared to the calamity that has just occurred. The Joyful Reaper is gone. The citizens of the Flourishing Fields are working frantically to find their lost ruler, but many of their search parties have not returned. Those few that do make it back are empty-handed. Worse yet, they report frightening hordes of spirits drifting at the edges of the Fields. Redphoenix grimly gathers her scouts. "If these spirits are a threat, we need to face them directly," she says. "There's no point in procrastination." Without fuss or fanfare, they set off into the night. ---- 10/1/2015 SPOOKY HATCHING POTION; NEW ITEMS IN THE ENCHANTED ARMOIRE Spooky Hatching Potions We've released a new feature: Magic Hatching Potions! Between now and October 31st, you can buy Spooky Hatching Potions from the Market and use them to hatch any standard pet egg. (Magic Hatching Potions do not work on Quest Pet eggs.) You'll find it very easy to care for your new Spooky Pets: they're from the Flourishing Fields, so they love to eat every kind of food! Spooky Hatching Potions are a Seasonal Edition item, so they will only be available during the Fall Festival each year! Be sure to get them while you can. by Lemoness and SabreCat New Items in the Enchanted Armoire There is new equipment in Enchanted Armoire, a 100 GP Reward in the Rewards Column which unlocks after you've attained Ultimate Gear! Click on the Enchanted Armoire for a random chance at special Equipment, including the Black Cat Hat, Orange Cat Hat, Midnight Shield, and Bat Wing Wand! It may also give you random XP or food items. We'll be adding new equipment to it during the first week of each month, but even when you've exhausted the current supply, you can keep clicking for a chance at food and XP. Now go spend all that accumulated Gold! May the Random Number Generator smile upon you... by Lemoness and SabreCat art by Kiwibot and UncommonCriminal ---- Septembre 2015 9/30/2015 LAST CHANCE FOR WEREWOLF ARMOR SET; BACK-TO-SCHOOL CHALLENGE WINNERS ANNOUNCED Last Chance for Werewolf Armor Set Reminder: this is the final day to subscribe and receive the Werewolf Armor Set! If you want the Werewolf Costume or the Werewolf Mask, now's the time! Thanks so much for your support. Back-to-School Challenge Winners! The winners of the Back-to-School Challenge have been selected! Congratulations to: Randy, Jenn, AnnDeLune, Sh1n1 DeFier, Velinde, Nadine, citrusella, Thiago Coascci, Alicia Puck Vickery, and goblin. Thank you to everyone who shared your tips! ---- 9/24/2015 HAUNTED HAIR COLORS, SUPERNATURAL SKIN SET, AND WEREWOLF SUBSCRIBER ITEM! PLUS, THE FALL PLOT-LINE CONTINUES... Haunted Hair Colors and Supernatural Skin Set The Seasonal Edition Haunted Hair Colors are now available for purchase in the avatar customizations page! Now you can dye your avatar's hair Pumpkin, Midnight, Candy Corn, Ghost White, Zombie, or Halloween. Get them before October 31st! The Supernatural Skin Set is also available until October 31st! Now your avatar can become an Ogre, Skeleton, Pumpkin, Candy Corn, Reptile, or Dread Shade. Seasonal Edition items recur unchanged every year, but they are only available to purchase during a short period of time. Get them now, or you'll have to wait until next year! by Lemoness, mariahm, and crystal phoenix September Subcriber Items Revealed The September Subscriber Item has been revealed: the Werewolf Armor Set! All September subscribers will receive the Werewolf Mask and the Werewolf Costume. You still have six days to subscribe and receive the item set! Thank you so much for your support - we really do rely on you to keep Habitica free to use and running smoothly. by Lemoness Fall Plot-Line Continues In general, we've all been enjoying the Flourishing Fields. Habiticans are posing in fun costumes, taking pictures of the orange-and-black wildlife, and casting Spooky Sparkles on each other. Unfortunately, there does seem to be a serious problem with production for the first time in the history of the Fields. Deadlines are being missed. Shipments are not arriving. As you walk down the street, you overhear worried whispers among the citizens, speculating on the cause. Some blame the unseasonal heat wave that has begun in the past few days. Others point to the difficulty of the tasks, and their ever-increasing quantity. And a few people -- just a few -- murmur that some of the hardest-working citizens have been disappearing, one by one, leaving their obligations abandoned. But surely that is nothing more than rumor? ---- 9/21/2015 FALL FESTIVAL! LIMITED-EDITION OUTFITS, SEASONAL SHOP, CANDY FOOD DROPS, AND NPC DRESS-UP Fall Festival Begins We've moved to the Flourishing Fields for the Fall Festival! The air is crisp, the leaves are red, and everyone is sweet and spooky. Come celebrate the Fall Festival with us... if you dare! Limited Edition Class Outfits Habiticans everywhere are dressing up. From now until October 31st, limited edition outfits are available in the Rewards column. Depending on your class, you can be a Scarecrow Warrior, Bat-tle Rogue, Potioner, or Stitch Witch! You'd better get productive to earn enough Gold before your time runs out... by Lemoness and UncommonCriminal Seasonal Shop Opens The Seasonal Shop has opened! It's stocking autumnal Seasonal Edition goodies at the moment, including last year's fall outfits. Everything there will be available to purchase during the Fall Festival event each year, but it's only open until October 31st, so be sure to stock up now, or you'll have to wait a year to buy these items again! by Lemoness Candy Food Drops! For the duration of the Fall Festival, you may randomly find candy drops when you complete your tasks. These candies function just like normal food drops - can you guess which flavors your pets will like best? by Lemoness and SabreCat NPC Dress Up The NPCs have decided to blend in with the locals of the Flourishing Fields by dressing up for the Fall Festival! Browse through the site to admire their new costumes. by Lemoness ---- 9/16/2015 MAMMOTHS AND MANTIS SHRIMPS IN TIME TRAVELER SHOP! PLUS, FALL FESTIVAL PLOT-LINE CONTINUES Woolly Mammoths and Mantis Shrimps in Time Traveler Shop The Time Travelers have traveled back to Summer 2014 and Winter 2015 to obtain some Mammoth and Mantis Shrimp pets and mounts! You can buy them with Mystic Hourglasses, which are awarded to long-term subscribers. Thanks for helping us to keep Habitica running! by SabreCat, Blade, and cheerskevin Art by Ottl and Baconsaur Fall Festival Plot-Line Continues Last minute preparations for the Fall Festival are underway! Lemoness has been bustling about with tomes of potion-brewing, and conferring with the artisans in cheerful conspiracy. SabreCat has been seen in the smithy, toiling on projects that he has loudly announced to be "very hush-hush." Even the elusive Royal Chancellor, Redphoenix, has taken a break from sending Boring Business Letters to roast marshmallows outside the Tavern. Everyone has happily gathered around her little campfire, which she is feeding with a steady supply of envelopes. Only one thing has disrupted the anticipation. You catch Lemoness frowning as she reads a message attached to the latest shipment from the Flourishing Fields. "They're apologizing for not sending as many pumpkins as they promised, due to an 'unanticipated setback,'" she explains. "There's no need for them to be sorry, though -- they've sent us hundreds already! They said the same thing last week about the candy vegetable harvest. I told the Joyful Reaper not to worry about it, but she just promises to work harder." Well, soon the Festival will launch, and they'll be able to take a break. Nothing to be concerned about! ---- 9/15/2015 CHALLENGE SPOTLIGHT, NEW SOUND THEME, START QUEST BUTTON, AND CUSTOM DAY START FIXES Challenge Spotlight There's a new Challenge Spotlight on our blog! Check it out for some great recommended Challenges, including some about studying and self-discipline. by Lemoness Challenges by shanaqui, keyes, White Rose Duelist, and Elo New Sound Theme There's a new sound effect theme on the site: LuneFox's Theme! Select it from the megaphone in the upper right. It will play sound effects when you click things! by LuneFox and Alys Start Quest Button Now you can begin a boss fight or collection quest directly from your Party Page! Just click the green Start Quest button on the left. If you already have quest scrolls, they will pop up automatically. Otherwise, it will take you directly to the Quest Shop. Enjoy the added convenience! by SabreCat and cheerskevin Custom Day Start Fixes The Custom Day Start feature has been fixed so that it can now be changed at any time with complete safety! For those who don't know, this feature enables you to set what time your Dailies will roll over to a new day. To set a Custom Day Start, go to Settings > Site > Custom Day Start. by carolstone and Blade ---- 9/9/2015 HORSE PET QUEST, NEW PRODUCTIVITY BLOG, AND FALL PLOT-LINE BEGINS Horse Pet Quest! You've been boasting all night about your accomplishments, and suddenly you find yourself saddled with a dare: tame the monstrous Night-Mare. Yikes! If you complete the Ride the Night-Mare quest, you'll be rewarded with some frolicking Horse pets! Art by beffymaroo, JessicaChase, and UncommonCriminal Written by VikingRunner New Productivity Blog We've launched a new Wordpress blog! We'll be featuring in-depth articles with advice, insider tips, and more. Plus, we'll host fun things as well, like costumes, fanart, and canon backstories for Habitica. Our first two articles include a Guild spotlight, and some in-depth tricks for using Habitica during back-to-school season. Check it out! by Lemoness and redphoenix Fall Plot-Line Begins Lady Lemoness has tacked a notice to the Seasonal Shop: "This year, the Flourishing Fields have agreed to host our annual Fall Festival! It will launch very close to the equinox, so get excited. For those of you who are less familiar with our geography, the Flourishing Fields are the most productive area of Habitica. The people living there are among the most hard-working, heroic, and happy Habiticans in the realm. (Please don't be deceived by their overwhelming fondness for orange and black.) Of course, nobody works harder than their ruler, the Joyful Reaper, who is well-known for her sweet heart (and sweet tooth)! Since the Fields are extremely fertile, the Joyful Reaper and her citizens are also famous for throwing fabulous feasts. We're in for a treat!" Well, it certainly sounds like it! With such a diligent group planning the party, the Festival is sure to occur without any kind of unforeseeable calamity. Hip, hip, hooray! ---- 9/1/2015 NEW ITEMS IN THE ENCHANTED ARMOIRE AND SEPTEMBER BACKGROUNDS! September Backgrounds Revealed There are three new avatar backgrounds in the Background Shop! Now your avatar can visit the Habitica Tavern, shop in the Habitica Market, or ride mounts in the Habitica Stable! New Items in the Enchanted Armoire! There is new equipment in the Enchanted Armoire, a 100 GP Reward in the Rewards Column which unlocks after you've attained Ultimate Gear! Click on the Enchanted Armoire for a random chance at special Equipment, including the Yellow Hairbow, Red Floppy Hat, Gold Winged Staff, and the Plague Doctor Item Set! It may also give you random XP or food items. We'll be adding new equipment to it during the first week of each month, but even when you've exhausted the current supply, you can keep clicking for a chance at food and XP. Now go spend all that accumulated gold! May the Random Number Generator smile upon you... by Lemoness and SabreCat Art by Starsystemic and Kiwibot ---- Août 2015 8/31/15 LAST CHANCE FOR CHEETAH COSTUME! COSTUME CHALLENGE ANNOUNCED! Last Chance for Cheetah Costume Set Reminder: this is the final day to subscribe and receive the Cheetah Costume Item Set! If you want the Cheetah Hat or the Cheetah Costume, now's the time. Thanks so much for your support - it's your generosity that keeps Habitica alive. Get Ready for the Community Costume Challenge! On October 1st, we will launch the second annual Community Costume Challenge! Dress up in real-life versions of your avatar's armor to receive a special badge. (No, just wearing a colored shirt doesn't count. Where's the fun in that?) We're announcing the Challenge early so that people will have time to prepare costumes. You can see some of the excellent costumes from last year here. Instructions on how to take part in the CCC will be posted on October 1st. We can't wait to see your costumes! ---- 8/27/15 OFFICIAL BACK TO SCHOOL ADVICE CHALLENGE Official Back to School Advice Challenge! We've launched another Official Challenge: the Back To School Advice Challenge! Use social media to tell us how you use Habitica to improve study habits, share stories of scholarly success with the app, or just give us your advice on using Habitica to be the best you can be. The contest ends on September 27th, and the 10 winners will each get 30 Gems! For the full rules, check out the challenge here. ---- 8/24/2015 AUGUST SUBSCRIBER ITEM SET: CHEETAH COSTUME! August Subscriber Item Set: Cheetah Costume! The August Subscriber Item has been revealed: the Cheetah Costume Item Set! All August subscribers will receive the Cheetah Costume and the Cheetah Hat. You still have six days to subscribe and receive the item set! Thank you so much for your support - we really do rely on you to keep Habitica free to use and running smoothly. by Lemoness ---- 8/19/2015 CHEETAH PET QUEST, iPAD APP, and GRYPHON CONTEST WINNER! Cheetah Pet Quest A new pet quest is available in the Quests Page: The Dreadful Cheetah! A Cheetah is speeding past incomplete tasks and burning them up before people can complete them. Can you put on the brakes? If so, you’ll be awarded with some cheetah eggs! by PainterProphet, tivaquinn, Unruly Hyena, Crawford, janetmango, Lemoness, and SabreCat iOS Update and iPad App There’s a new iOS update! One of our awesome open-source contributors, Shadallark, has made our Habitica iOS app Universal so that it natively supports iPads. Enjoy all the new space for your tasks! We've also fixed several bugs, and excellent contributor kylefox has added a search bar. If you like the direction that we’ve been taking the app, please consider leaving us a review. It means a lot to us :) Questions? Concerns? Don't hesitate to email mobile@habitica.com and we will happily help you! This is an example of our fantastic open-source community at work - since our developers are spending all their time on the Android app, it would have been a long while before we could develop an iPad version if it weren’t for our excellent volunteers! Speaking of which, we are now accepting translations for the iOS app on Transifex here. If you speak another language, we’d love your help! by Shalladark, kylefox, and viirus Gryphon Contest Winner After sorting through over 1600 entries, we finally have a name for our Royal Purple Gryphon: MELIOR! "Melior" is Latin for "better," because Habitica is a place where everyone is striving to become better at their goals in their quest to improve their lives. The name "Melior" was submitted by awesome user NobleTheSecond, who has received their prize. Congratulations! A secondary prize has also been awarded to TangyDragonBBQ, who independently submitted a slightly different variant of that name. Thank you so much to everyone who submitted names! They were very well-thought-out and very entertaining, and it was extremely difficult for the staff to make a decision. We hope you will join with us in welcoming Melior into the Habitica family! ---- 8/13/2015 GOLD-PURCHASABLE CARDS Gold-Purchasable Cards There are two new types of Card available in the Market that you can send to the people in your Party: Greeting Cards and Thank-You Cards! Both cost 10 Gold, and will be available year-round. Sending or receiving these cards will give you some fun achievements! Enjoy! by PainterProphet, Teto Is Great, Lemoness, and SabreCat ---- 8/4/2015 NEW ITEMS IN THE ENCHANTED ARMOIRE AND AUGUST BACKGROUNDS August Backgrounds Revealed There are three new avatar backgrounds in the Background Shop! Now your avatar can admire the Pyramids, stalk across the Sunset Savannah, or dance under Twinkly Party Lights! by (in order): minac1, Bambin, and rosiesully New Items in the Enchanted Armoire! There is new equipment in Enchanted Armoire, a 100 GP Reward in the Rewards Column which unlocks after you've attained Ultimate Gear! Click on the Enchanted Armoire for a random chance at special Equipment, including the Golden Toga Item Set and the Horned Iron Item Set.! It may also give you random XP or food items. We'll be adding new equipment to it during the first week of each month, but even when you've exhausted the current supply, you can keep clicking for a chance at food and XP. Now go spend all that accumulated Gold! May the Random Number Generator smile upon you... by Lemoness and SabreCat Art by Kiwibot, Starsystemic, Podcod, and UncommonCriminal ---- 8/2/2015 AUGUST MYSTERY BOX! August Mystery Box How curious! All Habiticans who are subscribed during the month of August will receive the August Mystery Item Set, as well as the ability to buy Gems with Gold! The August Item Set will be revealed on the 24th, so keep your eyes peeled. Thanks for supporting the site <3 ---- Back to Top Juillet 2015 7/31/2015 HABITICA NAMING DAY AND LAST CHANCE FOR SUMMER SPLASH Habitica Naming Day! It's finally here! HabitRPG has become Habitica. Your accounts should still stay exactly the same and work normally, just with some of the names and references changed. (For example, habitrpg.com now redirects to habitica.com.) In honor of the first annual Habitica Naming Day, we've given everyone an achievement, as well as some awesome treats... by cheerskevin, Lemoness, and SabreCat Habitica Gryphon Mount and Contest Our new logo features a Gryphon, and now, so does your stable! We've given everyone a Royal Purple Gryphon Mount, under Inventory > Mounts. Furthermore, we need your help to give our Gryphon a name! Check out the Official Name the Gryphon Challenge here. If we choose your name for the Gryphon in our logo, you'll win 30 Gems. You have until August 10th to submit a name. by Lemoness and Baconsaur Veteran Pets Since you are all veterans who have weathered the name change to Habitica, we've awarded everyone a Veteran Pet! If this is your first Veteran Pet, you've received the Veteran Wolf; if you already had the Wolf, you got the Veteran Tiger. You can find it under Inventory > Pets, in the Rare Pets section. by Lemoness and Shaner Last Chance for Summer Splash Outfits, Hair and Skins, and Seafoam! Today is the final day of the Summer Splash Festival, so if you still have any remaining Summer Splash Items that you want to buy, you'd better do it now! The Seasonal Edition items, Skins, and Hair Colors won't be back until next June, and if the Limited Edition items return they will have increased prices or changed art, so strike while the iron is hot! Last Chance for Rad Surfer Item Set Reminder: this is the final day to subscribe and receive the Rad Surfer Item Set! If you want the Rad Surfboard or the Rad Sunglasses, now's the time! Thanks so much for your support <3 ---- 7/29/2015 HABITICA NAMING DAY ON JULY 31ST! Habitica Naming Day is July 31st! We are pleased to announce that the final day of the Summer Splash Festival, July 31st, will be the inaugural Habitica Naming Day! On this day, HabitRPG will officially become Habitica. Our old name was unfortunately very confusing to people ("HabitZPR? HabitGRG?"), so we've decided to name our app and website after the land of Habitica, where all these adventures take place. We will be celebrating with some fun surprises, so get excited! What will change? In almost all cases, your accounts will still stay exactly the same and work normally! Only some of the names and references will be different. Here is a list of the changes: The URL will be changed from habitrpg.com to habitica.com for all links, and habitrpg.com will automatically redirect to habitica.com. All in-game references to HabitRPG will become references to Habitica. The HabitRPG chest logo will change to the new Habitica logo. Our affiliated sites, such as the Wiki, Trello, Twitter, etc. will use the new Habitica name. We don't anticipate any issues with third-party tools, but we will be actively working with developers to help them make any necessary updates. You can help us by reporting broken third-party tools at Help -> Report a Bug. When will it change? Changing our name is a pretty enormous task, so it won't all happen in an instant! Some changes may start switching over slightly before the 31st, and some may take slightly longer, but the majority of the changes and all of the celebration will take place on July 31st. Thank you for being patient with us! More questions? If you have any more questions, drop by the Newbies Guild and we'll be happy to answer them! ---- 7/24/15 ULY SUBSCRIBER ITEM SET: RAD SURFER! July Subscriber Items Revealed! The July Subscriber Items have been revealed: the Rad Surfer Item Set! All July subscribers will receive the Rad Surfboard and the Rad Sunglasses. You still have six days to subscribe and receive the item set, along with the ability to buy Gems with Gold! Thank you so much for your support - we really do rely on you to keep HabitRPG free to use and running smoothly. by Lemoness ---- 7/22/2015 NEW iOS UPDATE, INCLUDING FACEBOOK LOGIN! Habitica App Update with Facebook Login We've released a new update to our iOS Habitica app, including Facebook Login, Accessories, and much more. Check it out now! If you like what we've been doing with the app, please consider leaving us a review. It means so much to us, and really helps us out. Thanks for being awesome! If you have any feedback or concerns, feel free to email us at mobile@habitrpg.com , or use the in-app Report a Bug feature under Menu > About. We're still hard at work on the native Android app, don't worry! Our Blacksmiths are toiling away. Stay tuned for further information! by Viirus ---- 7/14/2015 GOLD-PURCHASABLE QUESTS, NEW EQUIPMENT IN THE ENCHANTED ARMOIRE, AND TRIVIAL TASK DIFFICULTY SETTING! Gold-Purchasable Quest Line: Dilatory Distress We've moved the quests to their own separate page, and added a new category: GOLD PURCHASABLE QUESTS! Now you can use Gold to purchase the Dilatory Distress Quest Line! King Manta's daughter has disappeared, and monsters are laying siege to the underwater city of Dilatory. Can you intervene to save them all? If so, you'll earn the exclusive Oceanic Armor Set. As time goes on, we'll be adding more gold-purchasable quests. Dilatory Distress is not a limited-edition quest line, so you have plenty of time to save up! by SabreCat and Lemoness Writing by liorsamuel Art by Kiwibot, aiseant, starsystemic, hazel40, and benga New Equipment in the Enchanted Armoire There is new equipment in Enchanted Armoire, a 100 GP Reward in the Rewards Column which unlocks after you've attained Ultimate Gear! Click on the Enchanted Armoire for a random chance at special Equipment, including the Rancher Robes, Rancher Lasso, Blue Hairbow, and Royal Crown! It may also give you random XP or food items. We'll be adding new equipment to it during the first week of each month, but even when you've exhausted the current supply, you can keep clicking for a chance at food and XP. Now go spend all that accumulated gold! May the Random Number Generator smile upon you... by Lemoness and SabreCat Art by podcod, Kiwibot, and Megan Trivial Task Difficulty There's a new difficulty for Tasks available under task edit: Trivial! Trivial tasks reward you or damage you at the rate of one tenth of the amount that Easy tasks would. Likewise, Trivial tasks cause much less damage during boss battles! by efim ---- 7/9/2015 DERBY DAY! FREE ORCA MOUNT AND WHALE QUEST Derby Day! On this day, Habitica defeated the worst of its ancient bugs! We celebrate with the Dilatory Derby, which means that Habiticans get aquatic mounts to ride! Free Orca Mount Everyone has received a rare Orca Mount in honor of the Dilatory Derby! Now you can race through the waves on the back of your Orca, which is found under Mounts. by Uncommon Criminal New Pet Quest: Whales! Want more whales? Check out the The Wail of the Whale, a new pet quest in the Market! On your way to the Dilatory Derby, you encounter a whale in distress. Can you calm her down? If so, you may gain some whale eggs... Art by krazjega, zoebeagle, and Uncommon Criminal ---- 7/7/2015 NEW iOS APP: HABITICA! New iOS App: Habitica! We are proud to announce the beta release of our new native iOS app: Habitica! It features an all-new interface, smoother performance, reminders to complete Dailies, and tons of features including skills and better party chat! Click here to down load it - It's a new app, not an upgrade of the clunky old one. This is a beta release, so please report any issues using the in-app Send Feedback and Report a Bug buttons, under Menu > About. The repository is open source, so anyone can jump in and help out. Finally, if you like what we're doing with the app, please consider leaving us a review! We'd really appreciate it. by Viirus What about Android? We are hard at work on the native Android app as we speak! It's coming along very well. We will announce as soon as it is ready to download, never fear. Why Habitica? Habitica is the land where HabitRPG takes place - a land where players ride dragons and slay Dailies. Plus, it's now the name of the mobile app. Soon, it will also be the name of the site! The decision to switch from HabitRPG to Habitica is a big one, and we've been talking it over for a long time. We've gotten feedback since the beginning that it was confusing, especially for the many people who aren't familiar with the acronym. ("HabitPGR? HabitRZG? What was your name again?") We feel that "Habitica" keeps the fantasy flair without the confusing abbreviation, so it's the best of both realms. So far, habitica.com redirects to habitrpg.com, and it's the name of the native mobile apps. Look forward to an upcoming announcement of the switchover date, when we will be ringing in the name change with our inaugural Habitica Day celebration! ---- 7/1/2015 SEAFOAM TRANSFORMATION ITEM , JULY BACKGROUNDS REVEALED, SUBSCRIBE WITH AMAZON PAYMENTS AND JULY SUBSCRIBER BOX Seafoam Transformation Item Splash some Seafoam on your friends and they will undergo a mysterious transformation until their next cron! You can buy the Seafoam in the Seasonal Shop for Gold. Don't want to be transformed? Just buy some Sand from the Rewards Store to reverse it. by Lemoness July Backgrounds Revealed There are three new avatar backgrounds in the Background Shop! Now your avatar can surf on a Giant Wave, explore a Sunken Ship, or dive to the Ruins of Dilatory! by (in order): minac1, Mimi Alves, and Twitching Abonnez-vous avec Amazon Payments Vous voulez vous inscrire pour recevoir l'objet mystère de juillet et acheter des gemmes avec de l'or ? Vous avez une nouvelle façon de payer votre abonnement : Amazon Payments ! L'objet mystère de Juillet sera révélé le 24, gardez l’œil ouvert. Actuellement Amazon Payments n'est autorisé que pour les abonnements, mais dans le futur, nous permettrons aussi d'acheter des gemmes avec. Merci pour votre soutien au site <3 ---- Retour au début Juin 2015 6/30/2015 LAST CHANCE FOR NEON SNORKELER, CLONE CHALLENGES, AND CHALLENGER CONTRIBUTOR TITLE Last Chance for Neon Snorkeler Item Set Reminder: this is the final day to subscribe and receive the Neon Snorkeler Item Set! If you want the Snorkeler Suit or the Neon Snorkel, now's the time! Thanks so much for your support <3 by Lemoness Clone Challenges It's now easier than ever to create a recurring Challenge! Just go to a previously created challenge and click the clone button. This creates a new Challenge with all the same information (name, description, prize, tasks) pre-populated, so the challenge creator can adjust only as needed. We hope this saves you time! by TheHollidayInn and Blade Challenger Contributor Title Speaking of recurring Challenges, we've decided to create a new Contributor title, "Challenger", to honor the Habiticans who have been working to improve the community by consistently creating many valuable Challenges. The Challenger title is awarded at the discretion of the staff and mods. Many thanks to our creative and dedicated Challengers! ---- 6/25/2015 JUNE SUBSCRIBER ITEM SET, SPLASHY SKIN SET, AND NEW SOUND EFFECTS June Subscriber Item Set! The June Subscriber Item has been revealed: the Neon Snorkeler Item Set! All June subscribers will receive the Neon Snorkel and the Snorkel Suit. You still have five days to subscribe and receive the item set, along with the ability to buy Gems with Gold! Thank you so much for your support - we really do rely on you to keep HabitRPG free to use and running smoothly. by Lemoness Splashy Skin Set There's a new set of Seasonal Edition Skins available in the Avatar Customization page until July 31st! Get them while you can, or they won't be available until next year. by UncommonCriminal New Sound Effects There's a new Sound Effects theme on the site: Gokul Theme! You can enable it by clicking on the megaphone in the upper right hand corner and selecting "Gokul Theme" from the dropdown list. by NomindTR ---- 6/20/2015 LA FÊTE DE L’ÉTÉ : COSTUME EN ÉDITION LIMITÉE, BOUTIQUE SAISONNIÈRE, ET PNJ D’ÉTÉ ! La fête de l'été commence ! La fête de l'été a commencé, et Habitica s'est délacé sous l'eau, dans la cité de Dilatoire, pour l'été ! A partir d'aujourd'hui et jusqu'au 31 Juillet, joignez-vous à nous pour vous amuser au soleil. Équipement de classe en édition limitée A partir de maintenant et jusqu'au 31 Juillet, les costumes en édition limitée sont disponibles dans la colonne des récompenses. En fonction de votre classe, vous pourrez être Renégat de corail, Guerrier poisson-lune, Matelot costaud ou Devin du galion ! Vous feriez mieux de devenir productif pour mériter assez d'or avant qu'ils ne disparaissent. Bonne chance ! par Lemoness La boutique saisonnière est ouverte La boutique saisonnière a ouvert ses porte ! Il y a un bon stock de goodies en édition saisonnière, et il y a même les costumes de l'an dernier. Tout sera disponible à l'achat pendant la fête de l'été chaque année, mais la boutique n'est ouverte que jusqu'au 31 juillet, alors achetez-les vite si vous ne voulez pas devoir attendre l'année prochaine pour les avoir à nouveau. par Lemoness PNJs d'été On dirait que les PNJ sont vraiment dans l'esprit de l'été. Ian, Bailey, Matt et la sorcière saisonnière s'amusent sous l'eau dans la citée engloutie de Dilatoire, et Alex et Daniel on déménagé sur la plage. Même les voyageurs temporels participent à la fête, mais, ... ohlala, ... on dirait qu'ils se sont trompés de saison... par Lemoness ---- 6/17/2015 QUÊTE DE FAMILIER SEICHE ET AMÉLIORATIONS DE L'AFFICHAGE DES QUÊTES Quête de familier Seiche Une nouvelle quête de familier est disponible au marché: Le Kraken d'Inkomplet ! Une belle journée à voguer est ruinée lorsqu'un kraken attaque. Pouvez vous combattre les tâches et les tentacules qui ne cesse de surgir ? Si vous y arrivez, vous gagnerez des œufs de seiche ! art par Lemoness et Wolvenhalo récit par Lemoness Amélioration de l'affichage des quêtes Vous pouvez maintenant voir les détails d'une quête en cours sur la page de l'équipe en cliquant dans le nouvel onglet "Détails de la quête" au dessus des invitations. Nous espérons que cela vous aide à décider si oui ou non vous voulez participer à la quête ! par hairlessbear ---- 6/16/2015 BARRE DE RECHERCHE, FILTRES DES DÉFIS, RAFRAÎCHISSEMENT INTERMITTENT ET AMÉLIORATIONS VISUELLES Barre de recherche Vous pouvez maintenant chercher facilement une tâche spécifique en utilisant la barre de recherche en haut à droite de la page des tâches ! par Jiří Chára Nouveau filtre des défis Vous pouvez maintenant filtrer les défis en fonction de si vous les possédez ou non ! Parcourez les défis que vous avez créé avec un simple clic. par theHollidayInn Rafraîchissement intermittent Pour améliorer les performances, HabitRPG se rafraichit maintenant automatiquement après 6 heures d'inactivité pour combattre les bugs et vous assurer que vous avez un code à jour. Vous pouvez toujours faire un rafraîchissement plus fréquemment. par cheerskevin Améliorations visuelles Nous avons maintenant un bouton d'aide mis en valeur, pour rappeler à chacun ces ressources, et un style d'édition de tâches plus dense ! par excentris et nthomsn ---- 6/11/2015 TÂCHES RÉPÉTITIVES, DATE DE DÉBUT ET MISE A JOUR MOBILE ! par Blade et fallenpanda Nouvelle option de répétition pour les quotidiennes Les quotidiennes ont une nouvelle option avancée : Répéter tous les X jours. Vous vouliez cette possibilité depuis longtemps, c'est maintenant en place ! D'abord, veuillez noter que cette nouvelle option est à la demande. Nous ne changerons pas vos quotidiennes existantes sans vous le faire savoir. Ca serait trop dangereux ! Ceci dit, voici les nouvelles fonctionnalités : Tâches répétitives Utilisez la fonction "Tous les X jours" dans les options avancées des quotidiennes pour créer une tâche qui se répète une fois qu'un certain nombre des jours ont passé, que ce soit tous les 2 jours, tous les 15 jours ou tous les 30 jours... Vous choisissez le nombre qui fonctionne pour vous ! Ces quotidiennes ne sont à valider qu'à ces dates précises. Vous devez payer votre loyer tous les 30 jours ? Prendre vos médicament chaque autre jour ? Arroser vos plantes tous les 4 jours ? Ce n'est plus un soucis. Date de début Les quotidiennes ont maintenant une date de début. Elles ne seront pas comptées avant cette date. Cela signifie que si vous voulez ajouter une nouvelle quotidienne pendant que vous y pensez, mais qu'elle n'est pas nécessaire immédiatement, vous pouvez la programmer avec la date de démarrage ! Mise à jour des applications mobiles Des mises à jour sur Android et iOS sont disponibles pour prendre en compte cette nouveauté. Veuillez mettre à jour vos applications avant de l'utiliser., ou les nouvelles tâches répétitives ne s'afficheront pas correctement ! Autres notes Pour une courte période, l'Outils d'affichage de données ne pourra pas correctement calculer les dégâts pour les quotidiennes répétées tous les X jours. Nous mettrons cela à jour rapidement pour le rendre utilisable à nouveau ! Si vous avez toujours des questions à propos des quotidiennes répétées tous les X jours, n'hésitez pas à nous les poser dans la guilde des Newbies ! ---- 6/5/2015 NOUVEL ÉQUIPEMENT : L'ARMOIRE ENCHANTÉE, LES ARRIÈRES PLANS DE JUIN ET LA NOUVELLE POSITION DES MONTURES Nouvel équipement : l'armoire enchantée ! Désormais, après l'équipement ultime, vous pouvez débloquer une nouvelle récompense : l'ARMOIRE ENCHANTÉE ! Cliquez sur l'armoire enchantée, une récompense à 100 pièces d'or dans la colonne des récompenses, pour une chance aléatoire de trouver un équipement spécial ! Elle peut aussi vous donner aléatoirement de l'expérience ou de la nourriture. Nous ajouterons de l'équipement supplémentaire chaque mois, mais lorsque vous aurez épuisé le stock, vous pourrez continuer de cliquer pour une chance d'obtenir de la nourriture et de l'expérience. Maintenant, allez dépenser tout l'or que vous avez accumulé ! Que le générateur de nombre aléatoires soit avec vous... par Lemoness et SabreCat Art par Kiwibot, Starsystemic, UncommonCriminal, Zoebeagle, et Andrews38 Nouveaux arrières plans de Juin Il y a trois nouveaux arrières plans pour votre avatar dans la boutique des arrières plans ! Maintenant, votre avatar peut pagayer sur un radeau à la dérive, flotter sur une mer de bulles chatoyantes, ou pique-niquer à côté des chutes d'eau insulaires ! par (dans l'ordre): Teto is Great, beffymaroo, et UncommonCriminal Nouvelle position des montures! La position des montures a été corrigée pour toutes les montures de base qui donnaient l'impression que l'avatar les montait latéralement. Maintenant, les avatars sont correctement assis, et ne s'accrochent plus au flanc de leurs montures en priant pour leur vie. par Kiwibot, Lemoness, et SabreCat ---- 6/1/2015 OBJET MYSTÈRE DE JUIN Objet mystère de Juin! Ooh, comme c'est mystérieux ! Toutes les personnes abonnées pendant le mois de Juin recevront l'objet mystère de Juin, ainsi que la possibilité d'acheter des gemmes avec de l'or ! L'objet mystère sera révélé le 25, alors gardez un œil ouvert ! Merci de soutenir le site <3 ---- Retour au début Mai 2015 5/31/2015 NOTIFICATIONS PUSH POUR ANDROID ET DERNIERE CHANCE POUR L'ENSEMBLE D'ABONNEMENT DU CHEVALIER VERT ! Dernière chance pour l'ensemble du chevalier vert Rappel : c'est le dernier jour pour vous abonner et recevoir l'ensemble du Chevalier vert ! Si vous voulez le Casque du chevalier vert et la Lance du chevalier vert, c'est maintenant ou jamais ! Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien <3 par Lemoness Notifications Push pour Android Nous avons mis à jour l'application Android pour inclure un nouveau type de notification Push. Il est maintenant plus facile que jamais de rester productif. Récupérez la mise à jour ici ! par Negue ---- 5/25/2015 ENSEMBLE D'ABONNEMENT DE MAI : LE CHEVALIER VERT ! Ensemble d'abonnement de Mai révélé : Le chevalier vert ! L'objet mystère de Mai a été révélé: l'ensemble du Chevalier Vert ! Toute personne abonnée en Mai recevra le casque du chevalier vert et la lance du chevalier vert. Il vous reste six jours pour vous abonner et recevoir l'ensemble, en même temps que pouvoir acheter des gemmes avec de l'or ! Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien - nous dépendons vraiment de vous pour garder HabitRPG gratuit et fluide. par Lemoness ---- 5/20/2015 NOUVELLE QUÊTE DE FAMILIER : LE MOUTON ! Nouvelle quête de familier ! On dirait qu'il y a du mauvais temps dans les contrées de Tâchan ! Seriez-vous avec votre équipes assez aimables pour combattre le bélier de tonnerre ? Si vous y arrivez, vous trouverez peut-être de petits familiers laineux... art par Starsystemic et Misceo écrits par Salambander, Leephon, et Lemoness ---- 5/13/2015 NOUVEAUX COSTUMES D'ANIMAUX, AMÉLIORATIONS DE L'AUBERGE, COPIER UNE DISCUSSION EN TACHE A FAIRE ET INFO SUPPLÉMENTAIRE Nouveaux costumes d'animaux disponibles ! On dit parfois que les maîtres ressemblent à leurs familiers, et c'est désormais plus vrai que jamais à Habitica ! L'ensemble des peaux animales et l'ensemble des accessoires animaux est désormais disponible dans la boutique de personnalisation. Laissez votre avatar exprimer son côté sauvage ! par Painter de Cluster et SabreCat Amélioration de l'auberge Maintenant, même lorsque vous vous reposez à l'auberge, vos quotidiennes seront remise à zéro chaque jour. Note importante : vos quotidienne ne vous blesseront toujours pas lorsque vous vous reposez à l'auberge. On ne vous ferait pas ça ! D'habitude, se reposer à l'auberge bloquait vos quotidiennes pour qu'elles ne se remettent pas à zéro le jour suivant - même les quotidiennes importantes comme "prendre les médicaments" ou "nourrir les animaux." C'était très frustrant pour beaucoup de personnes qui avaient besoin de ces fonctionnalités, même lorsqu'il fallait se reposer pour les examens, la maladie, les vacances, etc. Désormais, si vous êtes par exemple en période d'examen, où vous n'avez ni le temps ni l'énergie de faire la plupart de vos quotidiennes, vous pouvez toujours en réaliser certaines chaque jour alors que vous vous reposez à l'auberge. C'est plus flexible et pratique ! Si vous êtes en quête, vous n'infligerez toujours pas de dégât au boss ni ne récupérerez d'objets tant que vous n'êtes pas sorti de l'auberge, et vos quotidiennes ratées ne blesseront pas votre équipe, mais vous pourrez quand même être blessé par un boss si vos compagnons ratent leurs propres quotidiennes. Et vous ne gagnez pas non plus de mana la nuit tant que vous ne quittez pas l'auberge. Si vous avez des questions sur la façon dont fonctionne l'auberge, vous pouvez les poser dans la guilde Newbies Guild! par hairlessbear et Blade Copier un discussion en tâche A Faire Vous pouvez maintenant copier n'importe quel message d'une discussion dans votre liste de tâches à faire ! Si votre colocataire à écrit dans la discussion de l'équipe un message pour vous dire de faire les courses, ou si un ami vous a rappelé le contrôle d'histoire de demain, vous pouvez le sauvegarder dans votre liste de tâches à faire. Génial ! par Negue et Redphoenix Info supplémentaire Nous savons qu'HabitRPG peut parfois être confus ; vous pouvez maintenant vérifier ce que fait chaque type de tâche en cliquant sur le point d'interrogation à côté de son nom. par Lemoness, lefnire, et SabreCat ---- 5/06/2015 Arrières plans de Mai révélés Il y a trois nouveaux arrière plans pour votre avatar dans la Boutique d'arrière-plans ! Votre avatar peut maintenant grimper en haut des pagodes, poser devant un temple de marbre ou tremper ses doigts de pieds dans un lac de montagne ! par (dans l'ordre) Teto is Great, Painter de Cluster, et Hazel40 ---- 5/1/2015 BALANCE DES COMPETENCES Correction de la balance des compétences Après presque un an de complaintes sur Trello et un nombre incalculable de reports sur Github,, et après presque cinq mois de débats, de code et de tests, nous avons enfin mis en place un remaniement du système de compétences et de mana. Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont contribué en donnant leur opinion, leur temps et leurs efforts. Voici ce qui s'est passé : Les habitudes infligent des dégâts aux boss Il est maintenant plus facile de blesser un boss sans compétences ! Il était définitivement temps qu'HabitRPG compte les habitudes dans les combats. C'était dans notre nom, après tout ! La Mana est directement liée à vos progrès Le système de Mana était plutôt bancal : vous en gagniez la nuit peu importe votre résultat du jour précédent, et ça n'était lié qu'aux tâches à faire. Cela signifiait qu'utiliser des compétences n'était pas rattaché à votre réussite dans la vraie vie, ce qui ne correspondait pas au principe du jeu ! Maintenant, vous pouvez gagner de la Mana à partir des quotidiennes et des habitudes, autant que des tâches à faire ! Vous en gagnez aussi pendant la nuit, mais la quantité gagnée dépend de combien de quotidiennes vous avez réalisées. Vous pouvez aussi perdre de la Mana en validant une mauvaise habitude. Oups, faites-y attention... Compétences renforcées et affaiblies Certaines compétence notoirement trop puissantes ont été affaiblies (comme l'attaque sournoise qui donnait souvent plus de 1000 pièces d'or par attaque), ou l'explosion de flammes (qui permettait de tuer un boss en un coup, peu importe les réalisations du jour), et la présence valeureuse (qui causait le bug bien connu "j'ai coché une quotidienne et j'ai gagné 997 niveaux"). Quelques compétences qui étaient douloureusement peu puissantes ont été améliorées, comme Outils de travail ou Eclat brulant, nous espérons que ceux là marcheront mieux maintenant. Pour une description complète des changements : regardez cette publication. Faire un retour Nous comprenons que ces retour puisse vous perturber. Nous en sommes désolés ! Nous espérons qu'avec le temps, vous trouverez qu'ils apportent une réelle amélioration. Nous allons attendre deux semaines (pour que tout le monde s'habitue au nouveau système) et nous ouvrirons alors une nouvelles carte Trello pour les commentaires et les retours. Pour celles et ceux qui voudraient réallouer leurs points d'attribution maintenant que le nouveau système est en place, veuillez poster votre identifiant sur ce ticket Github. (votre UUID se trouve sous Paramètres > API; Ne postez PAS votre jeton d'API.) Ce ticket sert aussi à débattre de la possibilité de réallouer les points de statistique sans dépenser de gemmes. Si c'est une fonctionnalité que vous voudriez voir réalisée (ou l'inverse), n'hésitez pas à faire signe sur le fichier ! par Alys, Verabird, brandonjreid, ShilohT, betaveros, SabreCat, chimericdream, et toutes les personnes qui on tcontribué au ticket Trello ou Github ! Vous êtess formidables ! ---- Retourner au début Avril 2015 4/30/2015 DERNIERE CHANCE POUR L'ABEILLE OCCUPEE ET LES OBJET DE LA FETE DE PRINTEMPS ! Dernière chance pour les costumes de la fête de printemps, les couleurs de cheveux, et les graines brillantes ! Demain, tout reviendra à la normale à Habitica, alors s'il reste des objets de la fête du printemps que vous voulez acheter, faites le maintenant ! Les couleurs de cheveux ne reviendront pas avant mars prochain, et si les objets en édition limitée reviennent, leur prix aura augmenté ou ils auront changé d'apparence, alors battez le fer tant qu'il est chaud ! Dernière chance pour l'ensemble de l'Abeille occupée Rappel : C'est le dernier jour pour vous inscrire et recevoir l'ensemble d'objets de l'abeille occupée ! Si vous voulez la robe d'abeille occupée ou les ailes d'abeille occupée, c'est maintenant ou jamais ! Merci pour votre soutien <3 Bientôt du nouvel équipement Si vous êtes tristes de voir l'équipement achetable avec de l'or disparaitre, ne vous en faites pas ! Nous avons quelque chose d'amusant en cours... ---- 4/24/2015 EQUIPEMENT D'ABONNEMENT D'AVRIL ET NOUVEAUX LANGAGES Ensemble d'abonnement d'Avril : L'abeille occupée ! Les objets d'abonnement d'Avril ont été révélés : L'ensemble de l'abeille occupée ! Toute personne abonnée en Avril recevra la robe d'abeille occupée et les ailes d'abeille occupée . Il vous reste six jours pour vous abonner et recevoir l'ensemble ! Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien ! Nous avons vraiment besoin de vous pour garder HabitRPG gratuit et fluide. par Lemoness Nouveaux Langages Nous avons ajouté trois langages sur le site : Japonais, serbe et chinois (traditionnel) ! par Paglias, l'équipe de traduction japonaise, l'équipe de traduction serbe et l'équipe de traduction chinoise ---- 4/15/2015 BOULES DE GUIMAUVE, MODIFICATION DES CLÉS DU CHENIL, ET AMÉLIORATIONS DES DÉFIS Quête de familier des boules de guimauve! Il y a une nouvelle quête de familier disponible au marché : le régent de gelée ! Cette gelée baveuse ralentit le travail, et chacun a du mal à finir ses tâches. Pouvez vous nettoyer le sol des traînées laissées par le régent de gelée ? Si oui, vous recevrez d'adorables familiers boule de guimauve ! art par Starsystemic, Leephon, LordDarkly, Overomega, et Shaner Écrit par Bethany Woll et Theothermeme Les clés du chenil sont gratuites avec le triple bingo Les clés du chenil sont maintenant gratuites si vous avez reçu le succès Triple bingo et si vous choisissez de libérer autant les familiers que les montures ! Réjouissez vous si vous collectionnez les succès ! Note : les clés du chenil ne seront pas gratuites si vous libérez seulement les familiers ou les montures. par gisikw Amélioration des défis Maintenant, les liens de défi vous ramènent directement sur le défi en question, plutôt qu'en haut de la liste, et lorsque vous changez un défi, le titre est automatiquement mis à jour ! par gisikw, chrisdotcode, et TheHollidayInn ---- 4/7/2015 ARRIERE-PLANS D'AVRIL RÉVÉLÉS Arrière-plans d'Avril Il y a trois nouveaux arrière plans pour les avatar dans la boutique d'arrière-plans ! Votre avatar peut maintenant pique-niquer dans une prairie fleurie, grignoter un morceau du pays boule-de-gomme ou admirer les cerisiers en fleurs ! par Rattify, Painter de Cluster, et kmcallah ---- 4/2/2015 ENSEMBLE D'OBJETS DE MARS ET AVRIL ; GRAINES BRILLANTES ; ENVOYER UN MESSAGE AUX CRÉATEURS DES DÉFIS ; ICÔNES DANS LES NOTIFICATIONS Dernière chance pour l'ensemble de Mars Rappel : c'est le dernier jour pour vous abonner et recevoir l'ensemble d'objets aquamarine ! Si vous voulez les lunettes aquamarine et l'armure aquamarine, c'est maintenant ou jamais ! Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien <3 Coffret mystère d'Avril Cool Qu'est ce que ça pourrait être ? Toutes les personnes inscrites au mois d'Avril recevront l'ensemble mystère d'Avril ! Il sera révélé le 25, alors gardez un œil ouvert. Merci de soutenir le site <3 par Lemoness Graines brillantes Pfiou ! C'était dur, mais nous avons renversé les fleurs qui avaient pris possession du site. Elles ont néanmoins laissé derrière elles quelques graines brillantes ! Envoyer une graine brillante sur vos amis et ils deviendront une jolie fleur jusqu'à leur prochain cron ! Vous pouvez acheter les graines à la boutique saisonnière pour de l'or. Vous ne voulez plus être une fleur ? Achetez juste une potion d'effeuillage dans les récompenses pour redevenir normal. Les graines brillantes seront disponibles à la boutique saisonnière jusqu'au 30 Avril ! par Lemoness et SabreCat Envoyer un message aux créateurs de défis Depuis la page des défis, vous pouvez cliquer sur le nom d'un créateur de défi pour voir leur profil, leur envoyer un message, ou voir la date de leur dernière connexion si vous vous demandez si le défi est toujours actif. par TheHollidayInn Icônes dans les Notifications Désormais, quand vous recevez un butin en validant une tâche, une image de l'objet apparaît dans les notifications. Enfin la gratification instantanée lorsque cette potion ou cet œuf que vous chassiez apparaît enfin ! par TheHollidayInn ---- 4/1/2015 OPERATION FLORALE HOSTILE DE JOIE ET DE TERREUR Joie et terreur à chacun !! Les festivités de printemps ont été trop festives ! Fuyez tant que vous voudrez ! Le thème floral a pris vie et envahit Habitica sous les encouragements de chacun, je répète, les fleurs nous envahissent HMMMPH MMPH MMMHPPPH.... CÉLÉBREZ LA PUISSANCE DES FLEURS. TOUTE RÉSISTANCE EST ABSURDE. par Lemoness et Baconsaur ---- Retour au début Mars 2015 3/29/2015 PEAUX PASTEL, COULEURS DE CHEVEUX MIROITANTS, BADGE DE L'ENQUÊTE ET ORDRE DE TRI DE L'EQUIPE Peaux Pastel L'ensemble de peaux pastel en édition saisonnière est maintenant disponible à l'achat dans la page de personnalisation de l'avatar ! Cet ensemble de peaux ne sera disponible que jusqu'au 30 Avril, puis disparaitra jusqu'au prochain Festival de printemps. par McCoyly Couleurs de cheveux miroitants Les cheveux miroitants en édition saisonnière sont maintenant disponibles à l'achat dans la page de personnalisation de l'avatar ! vous pouvez maintenant teindre les cheveux de votre avatar en rose miroitant, pourpre miroitant, bleu miroitant, vert miroitant orange miroitant ou jaune miroitant. Les objets en édition saisonnière reviennent à l'identique chaque année, mais ne sont disponibles à l'achat que pendant une courte période. Ces objets sont différents des objets en édition limitée, qui ne reviennent que si quelque chose a changé, comme la présentation ou le prix. Ces couleurs devraient vous rappeler les couleurs pastel du printemps dernier. Les couleurs pastel ont été retirées au profit des couleurs miroitantes saisonnières. Apprenez en plus sur la différence entre les objets saisonniers et en édition limité ici ! par Lemoness, crystalphoenix, et mariahm Succès de l'enquête attribués Les succès de l'enquête on été attribué à chaque personne qui y a répondu et donné son identifiant ! Malheureusement, certaines personnes n'ont pas mentionné cet identifiant dans l'enquête. Par voie de conséquence, nous n'avons aucun moyen de relier leur participation à leur compte, et n'avons pas pu leur donner le succès "A aidé Habitica à grandir". Si vous avez des questions, veuillez envoyer un mail à Leslie. par Sugarfiend et Alys Ordre de tri de l'équipe Désormais, lorsque vous changez l'ordre d'une équipe, vous en voyez immédiatement les effets. Vous pouvez changer l'ordre dans Social > Équipe. par ChokesMcGee ---- 3/25/2015 OBJET D'ABONNEMENT DE MARS, QUÊTE DE CHASSE AUX ŒUFS GRATUITE, MONTURES ŒUFS ET NOUVELLE MODÉRATRICE ! Objet d'abonnement de Mars Les objets d'abonnement de Mars ont été révélés : l'ensemble d'objets Aigue-marine ! Toute personne abonnée en Mars recevra les lunettes aigue-marine et l'armure aigue-marine. Il vous reste six jours pour vous abonner et recevoir l'ensemble. Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien - Nous dépendons vraiment de vous pour garder HabitRPG gratuit et fluide. par Lemoness Quête de chasse aux œufs et montures œufs Pour célébrer cette saison, tout le monde a reçu une quête de chasse aux œufs gratuite ! Vous la trouverez dans votre inventaire. Ramassez des œufs en complétant vos tâches, et vous recevrez en récompense des familiers œufs. Par ailleurs, les familiers œufs peuvent maintenant être nourris... et dressés en glorieuses montures œufs ! La sorcière saisonnière aura également ces quêtes en stock jusqu'au 30 Avril. Une fois terminé, vous n'en trouverez plus avant le printemps prochain, alors récupérez en tant qu'il y en a ! par Beffymaroo et Megan Nouvelle modératrice Enfin, nous avons une nouvelle modératrice pour le site : @Beffymaroo ! Hourra ! Passez lui faire coucou dans la Taverne. ---- 3/20/2015 LA FÊTE DU PRINTEMPS ! COSTUMES EN ÉDITION LIMITÉE, BOUTIQUE SAISONNIÈRE, ET PNJ DE PRINTEMPS Fête du printemps ! C'est la fête du Printemps ! Jusqu'au 30 Avril, amusez-vous avec nous sur Habitica ! Costumes de classe en édition limitée Jusqu'au 30 Avril, les costumes en édition limitée sont disponibles dans les Récompenses. En fonction de votre classe, vous pouvez devenir un Chien Méchant, un Lapin de Magicien, un Chaton Rassurant ou un Rongeur Sournois ! Vous feriez mieux de gagner en productivité pour gagner assez d'or avant qu'ils ne disparaissent. Bonne chance ! par Lemoness Ouverture de la boutique saisonnière La boutique saisonnière est ouverte ! Et elle a tous les goodies saisionnier du moment en stock, incluant les costumes de l'an dernier. Tout est disponible à l'achat pour la durée de la fête du printemps, mais la boutique ferme le 30 Avril, alors faites le plein maintenant, ou vous devrez attendre l'année prochaine pour les acheter à nouveau. par Lemoness PNJs de printemps Tous les PNJ sont vraiment dans l'ambiance et la joie du printemps par ici. Qui ne le serait pas ? Après tout, il y a plein de surprises à venir ! Par Lemoness et Shaner ---- 3/17/2015 QUÊTE DE FAMILIER LAPIN, CHANGEMENT DANS L'ACHAT DES ŒUFS, DERNIER JOUR POUR L'ENQUÊTE ET LE SUCCÈS, ET LES BOUTONS DE DESEQUIPEMENT. Nouvelle quête de familier : Le lapin tueur Il y a un nouveau parchemin de quête disponible au marché ! Profondément enfoui dans le Mont Procrastination se trouve une bête autrefois mignonne et devenue horrifique de négligence. Pouvez-vous vraiment rassembler vos forces pour défaire le Lapin tueur ? Si vous y arrivez, vous recevrez des œufs de lapin ! par Draayder, Gully, et TetoIsGreat Changement dans l'achat des œufs Vous pouvez maintenant acheter des œufs de quête au Marché après avoir combattu le boss correspondant au moins une fois ! Précédemment, il fallait le combattre deux fois avant de pouvoir acheter les oeufs correspondants. par Blade Dernier jour pour l'enquête et le succès Le 18 Mars est le dernier jour pour remplir l'enquête et recevoir (ou empiler) le succès *Helped Habitica Grow* ! Après sa fermeture, il nous faudra plusieurs jours pour distribuer les succès. Merci beaucoup de partager vos retours avec nous ! par sugarfiend et SabreCat Boutons de déséquipement Il vous est maintenant plus facile de changer le costume de votre avatar ! Vous pouvez enlever tout votre équipement de bataille, les pièces de votre costume et/ou vos familiers depuis la page d'Equipement en utilisant les nouveaux boutons prévus à cet effet.buttons. par TheHolidayInn ---- 10 Mars 2015 ENQUÊTE, GUILDE DES TEMOIGNAGES, ET EXTENSION DE DISCUSSION Enquête et succès Nous avons donné le succès rare "A aidé Habitica à grandir" à toutes les personnes qui nous ont aidé en remplissant cette enquête de 10 questions ! Si vous avez déjà reçu ce badge, remplir ce questionnaire s'additionnera au succès existant. Merci de passer une minute à nous dire ce que vous pensez d'HabitRPG ! par sugarfiend et SabreCat Guilde des témoignages Nous collectons les témoignages de chacun pour les afficher sur la page d'accueil accompagnés d'image de l'avatar. Si HabitRPG vous a aidé, et que vous êtes d'accord pour nous laisser un court témoignage, vous pouvez le publier ici. Merci à chacun pour votre aide ! <3 Extension de discussion Horacious Moreau a publié une extension de discussion pour HabitRPG ! Cela créé un champ de discussion pour la Taverne, l'équipe et les guildes. :) Le client de discussion est également open-source ! Vous pouvez consulter le projet ici. par Horacious Moreau ---- 3 Mars 2015 ARRIÈRE-PLANS DE MARS, NOTIFICATIONS DE L'APPLICATION ANDROID, ET OBJET MYSTÈRE DE MARS Arrière-plans de Mars révélés Il y a trois nouveaux arrière-plans pour votre avatar dans la Boutique ! Votre avatar peut maintenant dancer dans une pluie printanière, admirer des vitraux, ou gambader dans les collines ! par Sunstroke, Kiwibot, et Uncommon Criminal Notifications de l'application Android L'application Android peut maintenant vous rappeler de vous connecter ! Allez simplement dans les paramètres, et choisissez l'heure à laquelle vous souhaitez ce rappel. par Negue Objets mystère de Mars Wow ! Qu'est ce que ça pourrait être ? Tous les abonnés du mois de Mars recevront l'ensemble d'objets mystère de Mars ! Cet ensemble sera révélé le 25, alors gardez les yeux ouverts ! Merci de soutenir le site <3 par Lemoness ---- Retour en haut Février 2015 2/24/2015 OBJETS D'ABONNEMENT DE FEVRIER ET AJOUT DE TACHES MULTIPLES ! Objet d'abonnement de Février L'objet d'abonnement de Février a été révélé : L'ensemble de l'enchanteur ailé ! Chaque personne abonnée en Février recevra les Ailes de la pensée et le bâton chatoyant ailé d'amour et aussi de vérité. Il vous reste quatre jours pour vous abonner et recevoir l'ensemble ! Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien - nous avons vraiment besoin de vous pour garder HabitRPG gratuit et fluide. par Lemoness Ajouter plusieurs tâches Vous avez plusieurs tâches que vous voulez ajouter d'un seul coup ? Pas de soucis ! Vous pouvez dès à présent ajouter un groupe tâches en appuyant sur "Ajout multiple" dans la barre d'entrée. Nous espérons ainsi vous faire cahner du temps ! par ChimericDream ---- 24 Février 2015 Explication de l'indisponibilité (et des avatars endormis) Comme la plupart d'entre vous l'a probablement constaté, le site était inaccessible hier. Un grand nombre de personnes venant d'Imgur se sont inscrites en même temps et ont ce-faisant aplati les serveurs. Il s'est avéré compliqué de redémarrer les serveurs. Vous pouvez lire les détails techniques sur le ticket GitHub. Nous sommes désolés pour toute cette frustration ! A environ minuit (PST), nous avons envoyéchaque personne active se reposer à l'auberge, pour "geler leurs comptes" afin que les quotidiennes non réalisées ne provoquent pas de dégâts indus, avec l'espoir que cela éviterait des morts non méritées. Voilà pourquoi vous dormez ! Pour sortir de l'Auberge, rendez vous sur Social > Tavern > Sortir de l'auberge. Si vous êtes morts avant que l'on vous mette à l'auberge, vous pouvez restaurer vos combo dans l'édition des tâches, et toutes vos autres statistiques dans Paramètres > Site > Corriger les valeurs du personnage. Vous devriez pouvoir racheter tous vos objets manquants dans la colonne Récompense. Si vous ne le pouvez pas, veuillez l'indiquer dans Soclial > Taverne et une personne de l'équipe de modération vous aidera ! Merci à celles et ceux qui ont répondu aux question sur les réseaux sociaux et dans les discussions, et à celles et ceux qui nous ont envoyé des messages pendant que l'on essayait de sauver le site. Vous êtes incroyables, et nous nous sentons vraiment en veine d'avoir une communauté si attentionnée et positive. Et bienvenue aux personnes venant d'Imgur ! Nous sommes désolés que votre premier jour soit si difficile, mais nous avons hâte de vous connaître. Il y a une guilde Camp Imgur que vous pourriez apprécié. Maintenant, retournons à la productivité ! ---- 2/17/2015 NOUVELLE QUÊTE DE FAMILIER ET MISE A JOUR DES RÈGLES DE VIE EN COMMUNAUTÉ ! Nouvelle quête de familier : Les rochers ! Ca aurait du être une simple randonnée... jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre que la caverne était vivante ! Vous pouvez obtenir la nouvelle quête de familiers, "Échappez à la Créature des Cavernes" au marché. Si vous la vainquez, vous gagnerez de petits rochers câlins ! par itokro, Pfeffernusse, Painter de Cluster et intone Mise à jour des règles de vie en communauté Nous avons mis à jour les règles de vie en communauté pour inclure : *Blade, un nouveau modérateur, est maintenant listé ! *Les messages privés ont été ajoutés aux règles pour les espaces privés. *Le spam est maintenant expressément interdit *Le sexisme est maintenant ajouté à la liste des comportements inacceptables *Créer un second compte pour contourner les conséquences est maintenant expressément interdit. ---- 2/12/2015 Joyeuse Saint Valentin ! Motivez toutes ces charmantes personnes dans votre vie en leur envoyant une carte de la Saint Valentin. Les cartes peuvent être achetées pour 10 pièces d'or au marché. Afin de partager l'amour et la joie dans la communauté, la personne envoyant la carte et celle la recevant gagneront un succès "Amis adorables" Hourra ! par Lemoness et SabreCat Nouvelles coupes de cheveux ! Il y a maintenant un nouvel ensemble de coupes de cheveux dans la page de personnalisation de l'avatar ! Amusez vous à personnaliser votre personnage. par Crystalphoenix, Mariahm, Painter de Cluster, Leephon, Beffymaroo, Sungabraverday, Lemoness, et Bailey ---- 2/8/2015 Email Notifications Nous avons implémenté les notifications par email pour une variété d'événements, comme recevoir un message privé, être invité dans une équipe, guilde ou quête, et recevoir en cadeau des gemmes ou un abonnement ! Nous en avons d'autres qui arrivent, en particulier les rappels tellement demandés. Vous ne souhaitez par recevoir certaines notifications ? Ce n'est pas un problème. Allez simplement dans les Paramètres de notification pour nous indiquer lesquels vous souhaitez recevoir. Nos messagers dragons seront heureux de s'y plier ! par paglias et Lemoness Changement de type d'identifiant Vous voulez changer votre adresse email, ou passer de l'authentification Facebook à l'authentification par email (ou l'inverse) ? Bonne nouvelle ! Vous pouvez maintenant le changer vous même dans les Paramètres ! par Lefnire ---- 2/3/2015 Arrière-plans de Février révélés Il y a trois nouveaux arrière-plans dans la boutique ! Maintenant, votre avatar peut surveiller un château lointain, travailler à la forge ou explorer une grotte de cristaux ! par Holseties, Hanztan, et Twitching ---- 2/2/2015 Objets mystère de Février Ooh... Qu'est ce que ça peut être ? Toutes les personne possédant un abonnement recevront les objets mystère de Février ! Cet ensemble sera révélé le 24, alors gardez cette date à l'oeil. Merci de soutenir le site <3 Par Lemoness Nouvelles descriptions de quêtes Nous avons mis à jour les descriptions de quêtes, de sorte qu'en les survolant, vous voyiez maintenant les statistiques du boss ou de la collection, et la récompense que vous gagnerez en la complétant ! par Blade Le défi Spread the Word est fini Le défi Spread the Word est fini ! Merci à tout le monde pour avoir participé. Il faudra un certain temps avant la désignation des vainqueurs parce que nous devons relire toutes les soumissions nous-même. Merci de votre patience ! ---- Retour au début Janvier 2015 1/30/2015 Fête d'anniversaire d'HabitRPG Le 31 Janvier est l'anniversaire d'HabitRPG ! Tous les PNJ font la fête, et nous vous avons envoyé des gâteaux pour vos familiers et vos montures. Robes de fête Jusqu'au premier février seulement, les robes de fêtes sont gratuitement disponibles dans les récompenses ! S'il s'agit de votre première fête d'anniversaire avec nous, vous y trouverez des robes de fête absurdes. Si vous en avez déjà eues l'année dernière, vous trouverez des robes de fête rigolotes. Dernière chance pour l'ensemble du guerrier étoilé Rappel : c'est le dernier jour pour s'abonner et recevoir l'ensemble du guerrier étoilé ! Si vous voulez le casque étoilé ou l'armure étoilée, c'est maintenant ou jamais ! Merci beaucoup pour votre soutient <3 Dernière chance pour les costumes de fantaisies hivernales + les couleurs de cheveux Demain, tout redevient normal dans Habitica, donc si vous avez encore quelques pièces d'équipement des Fantaisies hivernales à acheter, vous feriez mieux de le faire maintenant ! Les objets saisonniers et les couleurs de cheveux hivernales ne seront pas de retour avant Décembre prochain, et si les objets en édition limitée reviennent, ils auront un prix plus élevé ou un design différent, alors battez le fer tant qu'il est chaud ! ---- 1/26/2015 Costume d'abonnement révélé Le costume d'abonnement de Janvier a été révélé : L'ensemble du Chevalier étoilé ! Si vous avez un abonnement, vous recevrez le casque étoilé et l'armure étoilée. Il vous reste cinq jour pour souscrire et recevoir l'ensemble ! Merci vraiment pour votre soutien - nous avons besoin de vous pour garder HabtiRPG gratuit et fluide. Par Lemoness Nouveau thème audio Un nouveau thème audio est disponible : Le thème de Watt's ! Vous pouvez alterner entre le thème de Watt's et celui de Daniel le Barde en sélectionnant le mégaphone dans le coin en haut à droit. Le thème de Watts a été créé par Harry Pepe. Vous pouvez visiter sa page LinkedIn ici. Par Hpepe4 et Blade Redesign des parchemins de quête nous avons procédé au redesign des parchemins de quête pour que chacun soit visuellement unique ! Le type de quête et sa difficulté sont déterminés par le lignage du parchemin (Boss facile = Vert, Boss moyen = Jaune, Boss difficile = Rouge, Quête de collection = Bleu, Boss avec une barre de rage = moucheté de Violet), et une icône symbolisant la quête est située dans en bas à gauche. Par UncommonCriminal et Rattify Le défi Spread the Word finit bientôt Rappel : le 31 janvier est le dernier jour participer au défi Spread the word et tenter de gagner 100 gemmes ! Nous n'accepterons plus de candidatures au 1er Février, mais il faudra du temps pour désigner la personne qui remportera le défi, parce qu'il nous faudra voir toutes les entrées nous-même. Bonne chance ! ---- 1/23/2015 Victoire ! L'Abominable Monstressé est vaincu ! Nous avons réussi ! Avec une dernière attaque, l'Abominable Monstressé se dissipe en un nuage de neige. Nos animaux et nos PNJ sont de nouveaux saufs ! Sabrecat parle doucement à un petit tigre à dents de sabre. "S'il te plait, retrouve les habitants de Stoïcalme et ramène les chez nous", dit-il. Plusieurs heures plus tard, le tigre à dents de sabre revient, avec un troupeau de chevaucheurs mammouth le suivant. Vous reconnaissez en tête Lady Glaciate, la dirigeante de Stoïcalme. "Puissants habiticiens et habiticiennes," dit-elle, "Mes citoyens et moi-même vous devons nos remerciements, et nos excuses sincères. Afin de protéger nos steppes du tourment, nous avions secrètement banni toute forme de stresse dans les montagnes gelées. Nous n'avions pas idée qu'au fil des générations, il s'accumulerait pour former le Monstressé que vous avez vu ! Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il nous enferma dans les montagnes, et chargea nos précieux animaux." Son regard triste suit les chutes de neige. "Nous avons mis tout le monde en danger avec cette folie. Soyez assurés qu'à l'avenir, nous viendrons vous voir avec nos problèmes avant que nos problèmes ne vous tombent dessus." Elle se tourne vers @Baconsaur qui joue avec des bébé mammouths. "Nous vous avons apporté à vos animaux une offrande de nourriture pour nous excuser de les avoir effrayé, et comme symbole de notre confiance, nous vous laisserons quelques familiers et montures.Nous savons que vous prendrez bien soin d'eux. ---- 1/21/2015 Troisième coup de stress ! Le boss mondial utilise sa Frappe de stress pour la troisième fois. Justin le guide essaye de distraire le Monstressé en courant autour de ses chevilles, en hurlant des astuces de productivité ! L'Abominable Monstressé piétine comme un fou mais on dirait que la bête fatigue vraiment. Je doute qu'elle ait assez d'énergie pour une autre frappe. N'abandonnez pas ... Nous sommes si prêts de l'achever ! Les quotidiennes complétées ainsi que les tâches à faire réalisées infligent des dégâts au boss mondial ! Seuls les comptes actifs et ne se reposant pas à l'auberge auront leurs quotidiennes prises en compte. par Lemoness, Kiwibot, et SabreCat ---- 1/20/2015 Succès Maître des Montures et Triple Bingo Il y a deux nouveaux succès que vous pouvez obtenir: Maître des Montures et Triple Bingo! Maître des Montures est décerné aux utilisateurs et utilisatrices qui ont collecté toutes les 90 montures de base, et Triple Bingo est pour ceux est celles qui ont collecté les 90 familiers de base, les ont élevé en montures, puis ont fait éclore à nouveau les 90 familiers de base. Wow! A noter que les familiers et montures de quête ne compte pas pour les succès de Maître des Montures et Triple Bingo. Si vous avez déjà atteint les critères, vous recevrez le badge, mais malheureusement, si vous avez déjà libéré vos montures, vous ne recevrez pas le badge jusqu'à ce que vous les ayez collecté à nouveau. par Taldin, Blade, Lorian, Aiseant, et Hanztan Options de tri de l'équipe Sur la page de l'équipe, vous pouvez maintenant trier les avatars de vos ami•e•s par ordre croissant ou décroissant! Pour que le changement prenne effet, actualisez la page. par Blade et Viirus Tâches À Faire avec une date d'échéance Vous pouvez maintenant utiliser les onglets de la colonne des tâches À Faire pour filtrer et voir vos tâches À Faire avec une date d'échéance! Cliquez simplement sur l'onglet "Datées" et seules les tâches À Faire avec une date d'échéance seront affichés. Elles ne sont actuellement pas triées par date mais cette fonctionnalité sera ajoutée dans le futur. par Alys Le Monstressé lance attaque désespérée On y est presque ! Avec diligence et avec nos quotidiennes, nous avons descendu la santé de la bête à seulement 500K ! La créature rugit et s'agite de désespoir, la rage le consumant de plus en plus. Le monstre --- AHHH ! --- nous secoue, moi et Matt, dans tous les sens, et fait s'élever une tempête de neige qui la rend plus difficile à toucher. Nous devons redoubler d'efforts, mais courage - c'est un signe que le Monstressé sait qu'il est presque vaincu ! N'abandonnez pas ! S'il vous plait ? Le Monstressé augmente sa rage et sa défense. Les quotidiennes complétées ainsi que les tâches à faire réalisées infligent des dégâts au boss mondial ! Seuls les comptes actifs et ne se reposant pas à l'auberge auront leurs quotidiennes prises en compte. par Lemoness, Kiwibot, et SabreCat ---- 1/19/2015 Deuxième coup de stress AHHHHHHHH !!!!! IL M'A ATTRAPE !!!!! Oh, pourquoi n'avez vous pas réalisé vos quotidiennes ?! Le boss mondial lance un nouveau coup de stress, et cette fois, c'est moi, Bailey, qu'il attaque ! Pour me sauver ainsi que les autres PNJ, complétez vos quotidiennes et vos tâches à faire pour infliger des dégâts au boss mondial ! Les quotidiennes ratées remplissent sa barre de coup de stress. Lorsque la barre de coup de stress est pleine, le boss mondial attaquera un PNJ. Un boss mondial ne vous infligera jamais de dégâts d'aucune manière. Seuls les comptes actifs et ne se reposant pas à l'auberge auront leurs quotidiennes prises en compte. par Lemoness, Kiwibot, et SabreCat ---- 1/15/2015 Quête de familier tyrannosaure, et défi Spread the Word! Quête de familier tyrannosaure Il y a maintenant deux nouvelles quêtes de familier au Marché: Le Roi des Dinosaures et le Dinosaure Exhumé! Elles donnent toutes deux les mêmes récompenses, parmi lesquelles les œufs de tyrannosaures. La différence est que le "Roi de Dinosaures" est un quête de familier normale, comme toutes les autres, alors que le "Dinosaure Exhumé" a moins de PS - mais a aussi une barre de rage (comme les boss mondiaux) qui lui permet de guérir si vous manquez trop de quotidiennes. Les deux boss attaqueront quand même votre équipe selon le nombre de quotidiennes incomplètes. Les utilisateurs et utilisatrices pourront acheter des œufs de tyrannosaure après avoir vaincu l'un des boss deux fois ou les deux boss une fois. Amusez vous bien! par Baconsaur, Urse, Lemoness, et SabreCat Rappel: défi Spread the Word Au cas où vous l'auriez manqué, nous avons lancé un nouveau défi Spread the Word! Les règles sont simples: écrivez, entre le 31 décembre 2014 et le 31 janvier 2015, un billet de blog ou sur les réseaux sociaux pour faire connaître HabitRPG. La meilleure publication recevra 100 gemmes, et les dix-neuf publications suivantes recevront 80 gemmes chacune. Apprenez en plus et rejoignez le défi ici! ---- 1/13/2015 Premier coup de stress! Boss mondial: premier coup de stress! Le boss mondial a utilisé son premier coup de Stress dans la taverne. Malgré tous nos efforts, nous avons laissé quelques quotidiennes nous échapper, et leur couleur rouge sombre a rendu l'Abominable Monstressé furieux, et lui a fait regagner une partie de sa santé ! L'horrible créature lorgne du côté de l'étable, mais Matt le maître des bêtes s'interpose héroïquement pour protéger les familiers et les montures. Le Monstressé empoigne Matt, mais au moins il est distrait pour le moment. Les quotidiennes complétées ainsi que les tâches à faire réalisées infligent des dégâts au boss mondial ! Les quotidiennes ratées remplissent sa barre de Frappe de stress. Lorsque la barre de frappe de stress est pleine, le boss mondial attaquera un PNJ. Un boss mondial ne vous infligera jamais de dégâts d'aucune manière. Seuls les comptes actifs et ne se reposant pas à l'auberge auront leurs quotidiennes prises en compte. par Lemoness, Kiwibot, et SabreCat ---- 1/8/2015 Boss Mondial: L'abominable Monstressé! Un nouveau boss mondial est apparu à la Taverne! Toutes les Quotidiennes et À Faire complétés des Habiticien·ne·s causeront des dégâts au Boss Mondial. Les Quotidiennes incomplètes remplissent la barre de stress du boss. Lorsque celle-ci est pleine, le boss attaquera un PNJ. Un Boss Mondial ne cause jamais de dégâts aux joueur·euse·s individuel·le·s ou à leurs comptes de quelque manière que ce soit. Seules les Quotidiennes incomplètes des comptes actifs qui ne se reposent pas à l'Auberge sont comptées. Continuez à lire pour les détails! Intrigue d'Hiver: L'abominable Monstressé attaque! La première chose que nous entendons sont les pas, lents et plus retentissant que la cavalcade. Les uns après les autres, chaque habitant et chaque habitante d'Habitica regarde au dehors, et les mots nous manquent Nous avions déjà tous vu des Monstressés auparavant - de petite créatures vicieuses qui attaquent dans les moments difficiles. Mais ça ? Il est plus grand que les bâtiments, avec des paluches qui pourraient aisément écraser un dragon. Le gel se répand de sa fourrure crasseuse, et lorsqu'il rugit, la glace se détache des toits de nos maisons. Un monstre de cette magnitude n'a jamais été mentionné en dehors des vieilles légendes. "Attention, tout le monde !", crie SabreCat. "Barricadez vous à l'intérieur - il s'agit de l'abominable Monstressé !" "Cette chose doit avoir émergé de centaines d'années de stress !" dit Kiwibot en s'enfermant à double tour dans la taverne et en calfeutrant les fenêtres. "Les Steppes Stoïcalmes", dit Lemoness, le visage sombre. "Pendant tout ce temps, nous les pensions placides et calmes, mais elles ont du emmagasiner le stress quelque part en secret. A travers les générations, cela a évolué en ... ceci, et la bête est maintenant libre, et les a attaqué, tout comme nous !" Il n'y a qu'un moyen de battre un Monstressé, abominable ou non, et c'est de l'attaquer avec nos quotidiennes terminées et nos tâches à faire ! Rassemblons nous et combattons ce terrible ennemi - mais faites attention à ne pas trainer sur vos tâches, ou nos quotidiennes non remplies pourraient le rendre si furieux qu'il lancerait des attaques terribles... par Lemoness, Kiwibot, et SabreCat ---- 1/5/2015 Arrière-plans de janvier Il y a trois nouveaux arrière-plans disponibles pour votre avatar à la boutique des arrière-plans! Votre avatar peut maintenant escalader un pic glacé, trembler dans une caverne glaciale ou se promener parmi les pins enneigés! par Kiwibot, Sunstroke, et Rattify Tester une résolution pour le bug du Cron Aujourd'hui, nous allons tester une résolution probable pour un bug qui fait que les Quotidiennes ne se remettent parfois pas à zéro le jour suivant. C'est un grand changement, nous serons donc d'autant plus attentifs sur le site pour nous assurer que cette correction ne détruit rien sur son passage. Si vous remarquez un problème avec votre début de journée ou vos quotidiennes se remettant à zéro dans les jours à venir, veuillez nous le signaler immédiatement sur GitHub. Merci! Ajustement du format des dates Il y a une nouvelle option dans les paramètres qui vous permet d'ajuster le format de la date. Vous pouvez maintenant lister les dates comme MM/JJ/AAAA, JJ/MM/AAAA ou AAAA/MM/JJ. par Verabird ---- 1/3/2015 Ensemble d'objets mystères de janvier Scintillant! Qu'est-ce que ça peut être? Tou•te•s les Habiticien•ne•s qui sont abonné•e•s pendant le moi de janvier recevront l'objet mystère de janvier! Il sera révélé le 26, alors restez à l'affût. Merci de soutenir le site <3 par Lemoness Défi Spread the Word En l'honneur de la saison des résolutions de la nouvelle année, nous avons lancé un deuxième défi Spread the Word! Les règles sont simples: écrivez, entre le 31 décembre 2014 et le 31 janvier 2015, un billet de blog ou sur les réseaux sociaux pour faire connaître HabitRPG. La meilleure publication recevra 100 gemmes, et les dix-neuf publications suivantes recevront 80 gemmes chacune. Apprenez en plus et rejoignez le défi ici! L'intrigue d'hiver continue Après un Nouvel An festif, tout le monde se réveille avec un tremblement qui fait vibrer leur Chapeaux de fête absurdes. Courant à la fenêtre, ils découvrent... Une cavalcade ? Un gigantesque troupeau de mammouths charge devant eux, suivis de tigres à dents de sabre rugissant et de dinosaures qui fondent de toutes leurs plumes et écailles à toute vitesse. Chacun regarde ça, bouche bée, mais avant que qui que ce soit puisse réagir, la débandade a traversé Habit City et s'en enfuit au loin, ne laissant que des marque de pattes dans la neige, un vent rugissant, et quelques cartes de nouvelle année piétinées. Il est recommandé à tout le monde de rester calme et de ne pas sombrer dans le stress pendant cette période confuse et difficile. Nous avons envoyé SabreCat après les animaux effrayés des steppes de Stoïkalm, et il fait de son mieux pour les calmer et les ramener à l'abri dans les étables. Nous espérons avoir une explication à cette étrangeté bientôt. En attendant, gardez tous vos familiers et toutes vos montures à l'intérieur. Lisez les épisodes précédents de l'intrigue d'hiver ici! ---- Category:News